


A Little Reckless

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark needs to heal after the Civil War.Happy, tired of his boss and best friend pushing people away, calls in Peter Parker.Together they grow and resolve the Accords.Everything else is just shenanigans.





	A Little Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited. Sorry for any mistakes made! I'll eventually go through it, but today is not the day. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

It all started with a war, a Civil War. Tony Stark versus Steve Rogers. It went bad very quickly. With the Accords, false information, signing, fights, teens, adults, super powers, superheroes, it turned bad and got worse. Then Peter Parker was dragged into it, causing even more havoc. But then it went downhill once more, all the way to the cliff, where the Avengers were separated, and suddenly weren’t a thing anymore. 

Avengers… Disassemble.

Tony Stark versus everyone in hiding. Rhodey, Vision, T’Challa stuck with him for a while, but they had other things to do. A kingdom and the government. So once again, Tony Stark was alone. And he wasn’t in a good place. Pepper wouldn’t marry him, saying their relationship was strictly work-related, and now Iron Man wasn’t supposed to do anything unless he got a confirmation from Fury and Ross. Fury, he never liked, but Ross, Ross was someone he despised. 

So, Tony Stark went away into his compound. His towers were just used for Stark Industries, now, so he went to the compound, away from all other life. It was quiet. So very quiet.

He was isolated for 29 days before he got a call from Happy Hogan. He stared at the screen for 3 seconds before answering. “Tony, the kid won’t stop bothering me. He wants to talk to you.” Happy said.

“Parker?”

“Who else?” Happy asked. “Did you get any other teens to go to Germany with you?”

“Okay, harsh.” Tony said. “What does he want?”

“He wants to know stuff. Just text or call him.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“What’s his number?” Tony asked.

“You built the kid a suit but don’t know his number?” Happy was speechless.

“Hey, I listen to his messages of the day, that’s good enough.”

“Tony,” Happy got real. “You are now alone, and you need to be social. Messing with science and robots and machines won’t fill the void of human interaction. Meet up with the kid, okay? He needs someone in his life to be his mentor, and right now, that’s you.”

“I’m not good with kids, you know that.”

“You’re good with science and machines. Build things with the kid, just a meeting every once in a while. He needs you, and frankly, you need him.” and Happy hung up.

Tony looked at his phone, sighing. He then said, “FRI, call Peter Parker, find his phone number from something.”

“Peter Parker’s number is unknown on social media, would you like that I track it from his suit?” FRIDAY asked.

“Sure.”

“Calling Peter Parker…” FRIDAY went away as the phone rang.

“Mister Stark!?” he heard the teen question. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” Tony sighed. “I heard from Happy that you wanted to ask me some questions.”

“Okay, okay.” Peter regrouped. “Is it okay that I keep the suit?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, um, thank you so much, Mister Stark.”

“Anything else?”

“Do we have any missions, like, at all? It’s been really quiet in Queens, so I was wondering if you needed me to do anything.”

“...” Tony paused, thinking of what he would say next. “I was wondering if you’d want to come down to the compound. I’d like if you’d test some theories with me.”

“Really, Mister Stark!? I would love to do it.” Peter was overjoyed. “How do I get there?”

“Happy will pick you up after school on Friday, okay?”

“Yep. Anything else?” Peter asked.

“Keep safe, kid.”

“Got it!” Peter smiled, and Tony hung up.

“What should we test?” Tony muttered as he looked around the compound, it was a mess. “FRIDAY, start up my cleaners. I want the place spotless.”

“Including the Lab?” FRIDAY questioned.

“No, I’ll clean the lab. Just do all the vacant rooms and the living spaces… and the kitchen. Tell me if anything is broken afterwards.”

“On it, sir.” and FRIDAY was out.

Tony looked at himself, sighed, got up, and took a shower, changed clothes, and went to the lab. Time to sort out chemicals, cue sighs.

Peter gushed as he dangled his feet off of the fire escape. Currently, he was Peter Parker, normal 15 year old high schooler. He grinned massively as the call ended. He was going to work with the Tony Starks.

-

When Friday pulled around, Peter was giddy, and anyone could see it. Flash Thompson didn’t like that. He saw that smile and fumed. He had to ruin it. “Penis Parker, what are you so happy about?”

“Nothing you need to know.” Peter said, wondering himself how he just said that.

“What’d you say?”

“Screw off.” Michelle Jones said.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Flash sneered.

“Shut up, jerkwad.” MJ said.

“Why stand up for a puny punk like Parker?” Flash asked. MJ just glared, about to flip him off or something, but Peter got in the way.

“Flash, get over it. Just stop. Go hang out with your douche friends and take your high ego with you.” Peter said.

“Whoa.” Ned couldn’t help but not be shocked.

“What about my friends?” Flash stepped forward.

“Back off, Eugene.” Peter said. “Just go back to your group of wannabes.” Flash looked at Peter in anger and shock. No one calls him Eugene, no one.

“You’re lucky that I don’t wanna see your face anymore, Parker.” Flash snarled as he went away.

“Since when do you talk back?” Ned was still shocked.

“I’m tired of it, I guess.” Peter said. “Plus I’ve been getting an ear full of comments that won’t just go away, so I guess Flash was my outlet today.” he shrugged.

“Comments? From who?” Ned asked.

“Am I rubbing off on you?” MJ asked the brunette.

“This dude is way worse.” Peter said. “I’ve heard things that I will never forget.” he shivered, making both friends look at the spider nervously. “Anyway, I gotta go. See you weebs later.” Peter waved at his friends as he ran off to a car parked just outside the school gates.

“I am not a weeb.” MJ said to Ned. “That’s just you and Peter.”

“Yeah, booknerd fits you better.” Ned said.

“See ya, loser.” MJ said, walking off.

“Bye.” Ned said.

-

“Happy!” Peter got into the backseat of the car happily. “How are ya? Holding up?”

“Yes.” Happy drove off into the city traffic.

“Did you get my updates? I saved this dude that got shot during a drug bust last week. A drug bust, I haven’t had one of those since last month.”

“Peter, calm down. It’s a long drive.” Happy said. “I’ll stop for dinner a little later.”

“Does May know that I’ll be gone that long?” Peter asked.

“It’s an overnight trip.” Happy confirmed, getting a squeal from the teen.

-

“Whoa.” Peter looked at the compound, right on the water. “Happy, if I faint, please don’t make fun of me.”

“What? Never.” Happy replied, parking the car. “Come on, kid. Tony’s waiting.”

“On it!” Peter jumped out of the car, walking into the compound in awe. He thought it couldn’t get any better… until they were in the first room, and it talked!

“Hello, Mr. Parker, Mr. Hogan. Mr. Stark is in living area 1. He’d like to meet there first.” FRIDAY said.

“Whoa, what’s that?” 

“FRIDAY, since Jarvis is now Vision, FRIDAY happened. Be happy about it, FRIDAY’S a good kid.” Happy said as he guided the teen to the living area.

“Mister Stark.” Peter murmured as they arrived to see a suited Tony Stark standing there. 

“So, Underoos, welcome to the compound.” Tony said.

“Mister Stark, what are we testing out?” Peter asked after swallowing his nervousness.

“Why don’t you come and find out?” Tony grinned as he took the spider by the shoulder and led him to the lab. Happy went to his room. He hadn’t lived there for several weeks, and he wasn’t returning quite yet, either. Tony needed to be brought back into the world one person at a time. “So, Underoos, you want to work on acid or healing?” Tony asked.

Little did any of them know that Peter was already getting into their hearts. “Acid.” Peter responded. Little did they know that Tony was going to care deeply for the teen in just a couple months.

-  
After 1 month, Peter started coming over every Friday night.  
After 2 months, Peter started staying weekends.  
After 3 months Peter had his own room, and Ned and MJ found out about him being Spiderman.  
After 6 months, Peter was an official intern for Stark, going to the Tower after school to help Pepper and Tony with jobs. And the Vulture incident happened, along with Aunt May finding out about him.  
After 8 months, Aunt May let Peter move into the Compound for the summer.

-

“Mister Stark, Mister Rhodes would like to come visit.” Peter said.

“How come you know that?” Tony asked, his eyebrows going up.

“He texted me.”

“Why does he have your number?”

“I’m your intern, duh.” Peter said. “In case you do something stupid, he knows that I can call Miss. Potts and get her to spam you.”

“You smug-ass-” Tony got cut off by Happy’s glare. He wasn’t supposed to swear around the kid. Apparently May has caught him cursing and using terms he’s never used before, and she blamed the amazing Iron Man. “You bugger.”

“Mister Stark, you are worse than me.” Peter said. “Karen is practically my babysitter. She’s even in my phone, laptop, and tablets! She even has access to FRIDAY! All I have is a couple phone numbers.”

“At least they don’t know about you.” Tony said. “I want to keep it that way until the Accords we worked on are signed off on. Ross better be happy with what we made.”

“I’m just glad that since I’ve been keeping low, that they don’t want Spidey on the Accords yet.” 

“Yeah, the crime-rate has gotten really slow lately. What happened?” Happy asked.

“My influence.” Peter said.

“What influence?” Tony smirked. “All I see is a nerd who breathes science and technology, along with Star Wars and Responsibility.”

“You’re just angry that I made lightsabers and you couldn’t.”

“You hurt me, Pete, you really do.”

“You are children.” Happy said.

“I have rights to be a child. I can’t even drive.” Peter said.

“You’re turning 16 in August, get it together.” Tony said. “You should be training to drive by now.”

“I don’t see the point. I just swing around, plus I have Happy.”

“I won’t drive you forever.” Happy said.

“Uh, yes you will.” Peter said.

“No, I won’t.”

“Don’t worry, Underoos, I’ll make sure that you get around in your scooter.” Tony said.

“Scooter?” Peter questioned. “I don’t need a scooter.”

“It’ll have My Little Ponies on it, and two wheels that glide on everything.”

“I’m over you.” Peter said, sliding on the sunglasses that he uses for when he goes into sensory overload.

“You little-” Stark was about to say something, but remembered the Hot Aunt, so changed his wording. “Brat.”

“I can’t hear you.” Peter took out his noise canceling earbuds.

“You Brat!” Tony laughed as he wrestled the sunglasses and noise cancellers off of the kid. The whole table laughing at what was going down. Happy chuckled as Vision came into the room.

“What is going on?” Vision asked.

“Just some family fun.” Happy answered.

“Oh, Vision!” Tony released Peter, both sitting normally now. “How are you?”

“I am doing just fine. I heard that Rhodey was coming over at 3 P.M.” Vision said.

“Correct.” Peter grinned.

“And remember, you can’t tell anyone about Peter’s DNA, or that he’s Spiderman.” Tony said.

“Got it.” Vision said.

“D0 we have any other plans for today, FRI?” Tony asked.

“Later tonight, by 7 P.M. you are to be at the Tower. Miss. Potts needs help with meetings and paperwork for the next 4 days.” FRIDAY answered.

“Hear that, Underoos, back to being my personal intern.” Tony grinned evilly. “What should I make you do? Donut runs?”

“Don’t try me, Tony.” Peter smiled innocently as he ate a muffin. Tony froze for a few moments, but soon started on his next cup of coffee. 

“P-Pack your bag, then.” Tony said. “And only one hour of patrol per night while we’re in the city.”

“Sure.”

“You’re in trouble.” Happy grinned towards his boss.

“Shuddap.” Tony mumbled.

-

“Tony!” Rhodey walked into the compound. “How’s life in the compound?”

“Good, good. I got a personal intern, a driver, and a couple AI’s.” Tony smiled as they hugged.

“So Peter’s still here, huh.” a fond smile rose on War Machine’s mouth.

“Still alive and annoying.” Tony confirmed.

“I think he’s the one putting up with your attitude.” Rhodey smiled. “He has a genius mind and could probably become one of the best scientists in the world, topping you and   
Bruce.”

“He’ll return one day.” Tony said. “He has to.”

“It’s been years, Tones.” Rhodey said. “Along with Thor, they disappeared.”

“I know, we’ll see them again one day.”

“Along with the rest of the family.” Rhodey said. “I hope the Accords pull through.”

“Yeah, me too.” Tony said as they went to the table to discuss things. “What’d you come over for?”

“The government is willing to start communicating with the Rogues.” Rhodey said. “They are discovering that more threats will come. T’Challa isn’t enough, he has a kingdom to run. With you focused on business, the world had gotten more crime rates all over the world.”

“But New York is doing better.” Tony said. “Spiderman is barely out now.”

“Yeah, and it’s not a good thing.”

“What? Why?” Tony was confused.

“Deadpool.”

“Oh.” Tony knew that name, everyone did. The Mercenary that Kills. 

“He’s been patrolling. Since he only kills bad guys, everyone’s too scared to do anything.”

“How long has it been going on?” 

“At least 4 months. But some of the crime was already dropping 9 months ago.” Rhodey said. 

“Are we supposed to see him as a threat?” Tony asked.

“No. They say that as long as he doesn’t kill anyone, it’s fine.”

“He has a no-kill streak?” Tony was amazed.

“So far, only injuries.”

“That’s good.” Tony nodded, getting a new cup of coffee for him and Rhodey.

“Mister Stark, Happy said we need to go soon.” Peter came in with a small duffle bag.

“You going somewhere?” Rhodey asked.

“Miss. Potts needs help with work. We’re leaving for 4 days to help out.” Peter replied. “Although I think she just misses me.”

“Whatever you say, Underoos.” Tony ruffled the kids hair.

“Mister Rhodes, do you need a ride home or to the Pentagon?” Peter asked.

“I’m good, kid.” Rhodey replied. “I’m sticking around for a few weeks. I got some time off.”

“When we come back, we’re going to watch so many movies.” Peter said.

“Sure, kid.” 

“Tony, time to go.” Happy informed. “Pepper asked for us to come a little early. Apparently she doesn’t think that Peter gets fed enough, so she’s demanding a dinner with all of us.”

“Ain’t that nice of her.” Tony said sarcastically as they went out of the compound, leaving Rhodey and Vision by themselves.

They loaded into the van, it was tinted this time.

-

“Peter, my boy!” Pepper cried as she hugged the spider. “Let’s get some food in you.” Peter couldn’t say no as he was dragged off to the cafeteria. They were in the towers.   
Every floor was now full of workers for the most part. A couple at the top are spare rooms, plus a pool, but the rest is now dedicated to SI phones, laptops, almost any electronic that is regular in daily life. Other floors are dedicated to science. Peter likes to spend his free time there if he’s not needed elsewhere. Workers stared as the blonde dragged the mini Stark to the elevator.

“Miss. Potts, how are you?” Peter asked as they sat down. Tony and Happy were following after them.

“I’m doing very well.” Pepper smiled. “Just have some meetings and stuff that Tony needs to help with. How about you?” the food arrived from the kitchens.

“Pretty good. Can't wait to work in my lab. I do get some free time right? Yesh.” Peter said, starting to eat his tray after Pepper nodded.

“How are you, Happy?” Pepper asked. 

“Same old.” Happy responded.

“And Tony?”

“Pretty normal, Pep.” Stark said. “Nothing new so far.”

“So you can stay all 4 days for meetings, splendid.” Pepper mused as she started on her own tray. When they finished conversing and eating, they headed up the elevator and went to Pepper’s office. “Peter, dear, you can go help out or look around the labs. Just remember to keep your phone on you incase I have to get you to chase down Tony, m’kay?”

“Got it.” Peter said as the elevator started moving again. He arrived to a lab, one of the more private labs, where only he and Stark had access to. Today, he was picking up the mini web launchers. He had some on his suit at home, and his original ones down on the case floor, but he was supposed to be normal. He put on the miniature devices, almost looked as if nothing was under his sleeves. He then took out a box of small metal parts. He was going to try to build a watch that will become a web grenade when he presses and throws it. 

After a few hours, Peter went back to Pepper’s office with a smile. His watch was on, and he was ready to go. He waved at Tony and Pepper, who were signing papers, about to go into their next meeting. He then went up two floors to his room. He took off a few things before putting on the suit and jumping off the building, saving himself by launching his webs onto the top of the building, swinging to the next. He had one hour to make sure everything was okay with the city.

Nothing was really happening, so he stopped by Aunt May’s. She nearly had a heart attack as Peter appeared from her ceiling out of nowhere. They chatted for a while before he left once more. He was about to go back to the Tower when he saw a familiar man.

He swung down to the taco truck. Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, was ordering chimichangas. “Whoa! Spidey!” the masked one cheered. Peter grinned inside his own mask, he hadn’t seen his friend for a few days. “Want one? On me.”

“Sure.” Peter agreed.

“Are you two really-?” The truck shop owner sighed as Deadpool paid him some money for three chimichangas, 

When the red duo reached the top of a nearby building, they lifted their masks a little to eat and chat. “How are you, Wade?” Peter asked.

“Same old me.”

“How’s New York? No killing?”

“Only for you, baby boy.”

“And you’re living okay?”

“Yep. Doing great.” Wade said. “I got a new game controller, and found a new pizza place.”

“And work?”

“I got two jobs, out of the city. Just normal bad dudes that escaped jail.”

“But other than that, nothing?”

“Correct, Petey-poo.” Wade finished both his chimichangas. “Only because of your ass.”

“Make another comment like that and I’ll bite your dick off.”

“I’ll welcome it.” Wade smirked as he put his mask back on.

“I’m 15, making sexual jokes with an immortal. Where did I go wrong?” Peter said.

“You went wrong with being born later than what’s legal for me.”

“Like I’d go for you.”

“I’ll be your sugar daddy.”

“Maybe in the future.” Peter giggled.

“Hurry and and age!” Wade chuckled.

“Has it been quiet around here?”

“Yep. Only a couple bad dudes here and there.”

“No killing.”

“No killing.”

“Good.” Peter stood up. “Keep safe, Wade.”

“Ah, you’re so sweet.” He grinned. “Remember, press the button!”

“See ya.” Peter took off.

“My baby’s growing up so fast!”

-

“Mister Stark, it’s morning.” Peter informed his mentor. 

“Already?” Tony sat up in his bed. 

“Yes.” Peter confirmed, stepping inside the room. “Come on, we got a meeting in half an hour.”

“With who?”

“T’Challa.”

“Why him?”

“He’s willing to let Shuri come and see the tech, offer her input, if you make her a lightsaber.”

“That’s your skill, though.” Tony whined.

“I know, I already have it made.” Peter admitted. “But he wants to confirm it with you, since, you know, I’m a personal intern and not a superhero.”

“If only they knew, kid. If only.” 

“Come on. I’ll call Miss. Potts if you don’t hurry.” Peter said.

“What happened to your respect for me! I want the 8 months ago Peter Parker!” Tony whined.

“That was when I had a different image of you in my head.” Peter chuckled. “Now you’re just Tony Stark: Annoying Man Child that may be smart at times.”

“That is mean, even for you.” Tony argued.

“Hurry up, Mister Stark.” 

“Ugh.”

-

“T’Challa is waiting for you in meeting room 4.” Peter informed Pepper and Tony. “And Ross is coming at 5 P.M.”

“Accords?” Tony questioned as the trio went to the meeting room.

“Correct.”

“You really are my intern.” Tony smirked.

“What else would he be?” Pepper smiled. “It’s not like you would ever sign the papers.”

“Have a good meeting. Stay Safe and on task.” Peter said as he opened the door to meeting room 4 before Tony could respond.

“You’re not staying?” Pepper questioned.

“Shuri and I are going to be in the labs.” Peter informed, just as the princess stepped out of the room.

“It’s good to see you again.” Shuri said to Peter.

“Same.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, kids.” Pepper said. “I don’t need to be informed of a battle going on after the meeting is over.”

“Just go talk with his highness.” Peter said. “Shuri, have you already looked around?”

“I got a glimpse of a couple floors.” Shuri informed as they entered the elevator.

“Did any interest you?”

“Floor 34, I think.” Shuri said.

“You can sure pick them.” he said, the elevator stopping at that floor. “This is where the Stark Tablets are getting made.”

“What’s special about them?” Shuri asked as they walked on the track above the workers.

“They have an average AI in them. It’s like Siri, but better.” Peter said. “And they don’t break unless you try to break them with power tools. And the AI fixes bugs automatically without the user even needing to pay.”

“That’s convenient.”

“What are your thoughts on it?”

“I would work on battery life.”

“We got it up to 12 hours.” Peter informed.

“That’s an increase.”

“Yes it is.” 

“What about cases for it?” Shuri asked.

“We started on making different cell phone cases, but tablet cases do suck. One reason we aren’t interested in it is because they don’t need a case, but many customers would like the safety of one.”

“Then let’s visit a couple more floors. I still receive a lightsaber at the end of this, right?”

“Yes. Then we can have a friendly battle.” Peter said.

“It’ll mean war.” Shuri smirked.

“You won’t win.” Peter smirked back.

-

“So, why are you actually here?” Tony asked T’Challa.

“Well, Shuri did want to see your technology and the boy.” the king said.

“But.”

“We have also looked at the Accords.” T’Challa said. “They’re interested.”

“So they are hiding with you.” Tony said. “Later today we have a meeting with Ross. I’ll inform you of whatever occurs.”

“Great. I’ll take my leave then.”

“You can stay. Peter and Shuri are still messing around.” Pepper said. “Plus, you just arrived. Might as well eat dinner here.”

“You are rather convincing.” T”Challa said. “We’ll stay for now.”

“Good.”

-

“You cannot win.” Shuri said as she stood on the roof of the Tower, Peter below her. They both had their lightsabers in hand, both in a battle position. “I am your doom.” She jumped, slashing as she went down. Peter jumped back, creating distance. 

“You have really cheesy lines.” He said as he stalked around his opponent, saber in hand.

“This is your fate.” Shuri slashed once more, almost getting the spider. Peter jumped up, over Shuri, and slashed her back. She went down from a false injury.

“I have… been hit. Say goodbye to the world for me.” Shuri said, as she slowly went limp. 

Peter bent down to her and said, “I promise.”

That’s when the trio of adults walked out onto the roof, seeing a fake death take place. “You have beaten my sister.” T’Challa said in surprise.

“Pretty sure she let me win.” Peter chuckled as Shuri stood up.

“You were a fierce opponent.” Shuri said.

“Yeah, with a lightsaber.”

“Pete, your Aunt May was calling.” Pepper informed.

“Okay. See you guys later.” Peter went into the elevator. “FRIDAY, two down.” He went to his room, where he took the landline Stark Phone and picked it up. “Hey, May.”

“Peter! How’s it going?” May said over the phone.

“Doing good. Just had a play fight with Shuri.”

“And the secret?”

“Still kept.”

“When’s your next visit?”

“I think I can drop by tomorrow. Don’t quote me on that because tonight we have a meeting with Ross.”

“Yeah, I can see where that can go wrong.” May nodded. “Just stay safe and talk to your friends. Michelle was asking where you were last week since she wanted to go to the movies.”

“Okay, I’ll become more teenagy.” Peter chuckled. “See you later, May. I larb you.”

“I larb you too.” May hung up.

-

“I did not go easy on him. Does he have classes on the sword?” Shuri asked after Peter left.

“He’s watched people do it, but swords and weapons aren’t his thing.” Tony said. “He’s better with kicks and stuff.”

“I must go home and learn more.”

“When is the Ross meeting?” T’Challa asked.

“In 5 hours.” Pepper said.

“Then shall we explore the city.” Tony said.

“We can?” Shuri questioned, her eyes lighting up.

“Maybe wear disguises.” Pepper said. “And nothing cliche.”

“I would go out normally but Underoos doesn’t like the attention.” Tony muttered.

“You disguise yourself for him?” T’Challa asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Not just for him.”

“Come on, Tony.” Pepper said. “Pete’s going to get mad if you don’t keep to schedule.”

“There’s more?” Stark questioned.

“Yep! While they work on disguises, we’re going to sign some papers.”

-

“Why aren’t you in disguises?” Tony asked as they got to the bottom floor to see normal looking Peter, Shuri, and T’Challa. Pepper smiled as she saw Peter just shrug.

“Where to?” Pepper asked as they stepped outside, into New York City.

“Just food sounds nice.” T’Challa said. 

“It is lunchtime.” Tony said. “Where at?”

“What do you suggest?”

“Shawarma.”

“Is it delicious?” Shuri asked.

“Very.”

-

“Where to next?” Pepper asked.

“I have to go.” Peter informed.

“You’re leaving me?” Tony asked as if he was just hit.

“I have to go the the movies, watch a film, then dissect what’s wrong about it with MJ and Ned.” Peter chuckled.

“Shouldn’t you watch a movie just for fun.” Shuri said.

“MJ likes to think that if you watch something, you should discuss it afterwards so you learn things.” Peter chuckled. “So I’ll be gone. Miss. Potts, can you text me when I need to head back.”

“Sure, hun.” Pepper nodded as the spiderling took off.

“Does he get paid for the internship?” T’Challa asked.

“Technically he lives at the compound with free food, so he doesn’t ask for pay.” Tony said.

“Although the move in is only over the summer.” Pepper said. 

“At the compound? I thought it was just visits.” T’Challa said.

“No, he has a room.” Tony replied.

“It seems like Peter got your heart.”

“Sure.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Tones.” Pepper grinned.

-

“The Accords are getting changed?” Ned asked as they got popcorn. 

“That’s what he just said.” MJ said.

“And the rogues are supposed to be coming back.” Peter grinned. “Avengers are Assembling.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Ned said.

“The only downside is that none of them but Mister Stark knows.” Peter said. “Well, Vision and FRIDAY know, but they are under orders not to tell anyone.”

“And Deadpool.” MJ added. “He knows.”

“I had a talk with him yesterday, so it’s all good.” Peter said as they sat down in the seats.

“At least we can enjoy the movie in peace.” Ned said.

“So no more job talk.” Peter grinned as the movie started.

“No more nerd talk.” MJ said.

“Impossible.”

-

They were now at a cafe, eating scones and discussing the movie. MJ was making a claim about what the movie meant when Peter got a text. He looked down to it, saying sorry to his friends. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Be safe.” Ned reminded.

“Movie night is in 3 days, my place!” MJ said.

“Thursday, right?” Peter asked, receiving a nod. “See ya weebs.”

“I am not a weeb.” MJ muttered.

“You can’t deny it anymore, MJ.” Ned said.

-

“Welcome back, Peter.” FRIDAY said as he went into the elevator. “You are to go to the Ross meeting in room 7.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY.” Peter said as the elevator stopped. “Talk to you later.”

“Goodbye Peter.”

“There you are.” Pepper grinned at the brunette. “So, Ross just arrived. Tony is already talking to him. It seems to be going good, but I need you on standby.”

“And T’Challa and Shuri?” Peter questioned.

“In there with him. T’Challa has his phone ready in case he needs to call you know who.”

“Okay.” Peter stood outside the door.

“Ooo, and make sure that you keep an eye out. The Avengers are still feared by the government. Ross brought 3 guards with him. 2 of which are inside, one will be outside the door with you.” 

“Got it.” Peter nodded as they came to meeting room 7. “Have a good meeting, Miss. Potts.”

“Thanks.” Pepper gave a small nod before going into the meeting room.

“Hi.” Peter greeted the other guard. “I’m Peter.”

“Chris.” the guard said. “Here for Ross. You?”

“Just an intern.”

“For who?”

“Mister Stark.”

“The Parker kid?”

“Yep.”

“You’re pretty well known for someone your age.” Chris said.

“I just help out with keeping the schedule.” Peter replied.

“And playing with the Wakanda’s Princess.”

“Ah, you know Shuri?”

“No, we just know that the princess is friends with you.”

“I’m so popular.” Peter faked grinned. Even as a normal person, he was being watched. “Is Ross a good boss?”

“He’s pretty strict so far.” Chris said. “I started a few weeks ago and already secretly hate him. What about you?”

“Mister Stark is nice, annoying, but a good person.”

“How old are you?” Chris asked.

“Oh, I’ll be 16 in August.”

“And in Junior Year of high school.”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think about the Civil War?” Chris asked. “It caused the Avengers to break up almost a year ago.”

“I…” Peter prepared his next words carefully. “I think both sides were wrong. I can see why both sides did what they did.”

“But if you had to pick a side-” Chris stopped mid sentence to receive a message from him earpiece. “Are you sure? Alright. I’ll deal with it.” Chris looked worried now. 

“What’s wrong?”

“SI just received a bomb threat, saying that Ross will go down.”

“Shit.” Peter ran into the room to see Tony, Pepper, T’Challa, and Shuri held at gunpoint by the other two guards. “Double Shit.”

“Okay, I know that it wasn’t me.” Tony said. “I haven’t cussed in weeks.”

“What?” Peter looked confused.

“Aunt Hottie said not to cuss because of your language.”

“Oh.” Peter chuckled as Ross ordered his guards around to point their guns at everyone. “That’s not because of you.” Peter ruffled with his wrists for a couple moments before he and Pepper were guided to the corner, since they were normal. The king and princess were held at gunpoint by the other two guards, while Tony was held at gunpoint by Ross.

“The Accords were going to be changed today.” Ross stated. “But I’m not ready for that.”

“So you’ll kill those who are willing to sign it.” Tony said. They got into an argument while Peter tried to talk to Chris.

“So no bomb threat?” Peter asked.

“Nope.” Chris replied.

“That’s why you came in here?” Pepper asked quietly.

“Yeah…”

“Shut up.” Chris ordered. “You two are going to be safe if you keep your mouths shut.”

“You really believe that?” Peter asked. “We’re just bodies that got in the way.”

“We’re only here for the enhanced.” Chris said.

“Are you going to shoot me?”

“No.”

“Then lower the gun.”

“I got orders.”

“I thought you weren’t going to shoot us.”

“Peter!” Pepper whispered. “Don’t argue with the gunmen!”

“Listen to her kid.” Chris said.

“So, are you gonna shoot?” Peter asked, before Ross yelled.

“You are going to die today!” He said. He pointed his gun at Tony Stark. “You should have stayed down.” He pulled the trigger. Just then Peter jumped up, pushed Chris into the wall, grabbed his gun, shot at Ross, and took a bullet. 

“Pete!” Tony saw Peter bleeding out on the floor, so he went to him. Chris went into shock, Ross was clutching his shoulder, where he was bleeding from, and T’Challa ad Shuri took down the other two gunmen. “Hey, Petey.” Tony lifted up his shirt to see the bullet wound. It went straight through, making Tony relieved. “Okay, I’m gonna put pressure on it.” Tony informed Peter. Tony tore off the sleeve to his suit and held it against the bleeding wound. 

T’Challa and Shuri knocked out the gunmen, looking to Ross. “You shot Peter.” Shuri stated. “A civilian.”

“I wonder how that will look to the government.” T’Challa said.

“He stepped in front of it!” Ross yelled.

“Peter?” Pepper knelt down on the other side of the teen. Tony was still applying pressure to the wound. 

“Call Cho.” Tony said.

“Okay.” Pepper nodded, getting out her phone. She said what happened before hanging up. “She’s on her way.”

“Okay, okay. Pete, do you see me?” Tony asked the teen.

“Yep.” Peter said. 

“Pain?”

“High.” 

“Dr. Cho will be here soon.” Tony said.

“I heard.”

“Petey, you gotta keep your eyes open.” Pepper said.

“I know.” Peter replied.

“Is he okay?” T’Challa asked.

“Alive.” Tony said.

“You’re going down, Ross.” 

-

“This is Peter Parker?” Cho asked as she arrived on scene. The kid was already healing from the wound. Tony gave her that look, meaning he knows about it, but no one else does. “He’ll be fine. Tony, help me move him to the table.” Tony did as asked. “I’ll clean and bandage it up.”

“How are you feeling, Peter?” Tony asked as Cho started to disinfect the wound.

“Better.” Peter replied. 

“You need to rest for a couple days before doing anything else.” Cho said.

“Easy peasy.”

-

“Whoa.” Peter woke up to be lying on his bed in the compound. He looked down to his stomach to see it all bandaged up. He felt sore, but it appears to have healed thoroughly. He stood up, changing into some new clothes, then left. He went to the kitchen to see the group eating breakfast. “Hey.” He chimed as he got down a bowl for cereal.

No one registered it completely. Happy was the first to speak, “Kid, are you okay?”

“Yeah, all patched up.” Peter replied, pouring his cereal.

“Hey kid.” Tony greeted as Peter sat down.

“How can you be so calm about it?” Rhodey asked.

“It didn’t hit anything important, so it’s healing fast.” Peter said.

“Aunt Hottie was concerned there for a while.” Tony said. “Even threatened me again.”

“Anyway, what happened with Ross?” 

“He’s in jail, and the Accords are passed. I’ve already signed the new ones.” 

“Me too.” Rhodey said.

“And I.” Vision confirmed.

“And the others?” Peter asked.

“They’re coming tomorrow.” Tony said.

“Were they hiding in Wakanda?”

“Correct.”

“The Family’s coming back together.” Peter hummed.

“Oh, by the way, you’re getting paid hush money from the government to never say you were shot ever again, so now you’re not even injured.”

“How much?”

“Look into your account in a few weeks. Buy Aunt Hottie something nice.” Tony grinned.

“Awesome.”

“You were just shot.” Rhodey said in disbelief. “Why is Vision not shocked by it?”

“Mister Rhodes, I’m not fully normal.” Peter said.

“What?”

“I heal faster.” Peter explained. “But don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret that only we know.”

“What about Pepper?”

“No idea.”

“Tones, how did you find him?” Rhodey asked as he gave up.

“He stalked me online.” Peter chuckled, receiving a light punch in the shoulder from Tony.

-

“Aunt May?” Peter questioned as he entered the apartment. 

“Peter?” Aunt May got up from the couch and hugged her nephew. “Ah, Pete, I heard what happened. Are you okay?”

“It’s all healed up.” Peter informed. “Just a little sore.”

“I can’t believe that Ross would do that!”

“May, apparently we were paid hush money, so now we can’t tell anyone.” Peter said. “Mister Stark said it was a lot, too.”

“Are you staying the night?” May asked.

“Sure.” Peter smiled as they sat down on the couch. 

“Downton Abbey?”

“Sure.”

-

“They’re coming today.” Rhodey smiled as they sat in the living area. 

“Is it bad I’m kind of scared?” Tony asked.

“Nah, I think that means you’re preparing for it.”

“Do they even know about Pete?” 

“Nat might, but to them he’s just a regular intern.”

“I sent Happy over to go get him, but he won’t be back for a couple hours.”

“And they’re coming in just a few minutes.” Rhodey said.

“I’m not prepared.”

-

“Happy, let’s get McDonalds. You can get a Happy Meal.” Peter said.

“Kid, no.” Happy sighed. “We’re getting Taco Time.”

“I already had tacos today, though.”

“When? You just got back from Patrol.”

“I was hanging out with Wade.” Peter said. Happy stopped the car, pulling over.

“Wade Wilson, the mercenary known as Deadpool?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“You’re the reason he isn’t killing, aren’t you?” Happy asked.

“He stalks around, doing what he wants, just without the maiming, and I allow it.” Peter nodded.

“Isn’t he crazy?”

“A little crazy isn’t a bad thing.”

“You know Deadpool?!” Pepper questioned as she sat in the passenger’s seat, waking up from a small nap.

-

“Cap, are we really doing this?” Clint asked.

“Yeah.” Steve replied. 

“Is he going to be as forgiving as he was over the phone?” Wanda asked.

“Hopefully.”

“Calm down.” T’Challa said. “All will be fine. He’s in a good place.”

“But something happened with Ross.” Natasha said.

“Yes, there was a small hostage situation.”

“But Peter’s fine now.” Shuri said.

“Peter, as in Parker?” Natasha asked. “His intern?”

“Intern?” Sam questioned.

“Very brilliant boy.” Shuri said. “We will have another lightsaber battle once he has healed.”

“Healed? Was the kid hurt?” Natasha asked.

“What kid?” Clint questioned.

“He was shot, but has made an amazing recovery. Yesterday, he was up and about.” Shuri said.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“While meeting for the Accords, the guards held us at gunpoint. The boy, Peter, made one of the men question themselves, finding an opening. He took a bullet for Tony,   
shooting Ross in the process.” T’Challa said. “A very brave soul.”

“Who’s this Peter?” Scott asked.

“A 15 year old intern for Stark.” Shuri said. “I think they met about 8 months ago.”

“So after Germany.” Bucky said.

“And it seems like Tony has taken quite a liking to him.”

-

“Hey!” Tony said as the others arrived. “You still alive?”

“Hi, Tony.” Steve said.

“You guys look good for rogues.” Rhodey said.

“We got along well in Wakanda.” 

“Hello again, T’Challa, Shuri.” Tony greeted the royals.

“Is Peter here?” Shuri asked.

“No, he was visiting his Aunt yesterday.” Tony replied.

“Aunt Hottie?” T’Challa asked.

“That’s the one.”

“So, all rooms are open but the four at the end.” Tony said as he showed them a hallway. “Vision is the nearest one that is claimed.”

“Got it.” Wanda said.

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve said.

“Who do the other rooms belong to?” Clint asked.

“Just Pete, Happy, and me.” Tony said.

“So the kid did weave himself into his heart.”

“...”

-

“What do you want for dinner?” Vision asked.

“Tamales?” Clint said.

“Soup.” Scott said.

“Meat.” Bucky said.

“Anything.” Steve said.

“Pizza?” Tony said. 

“Sure.” echoed across the room because in reality, they all knew that pizza was the only thing that they all could agree on.

“FRI tell Happy to pick some up.” Stark said.

“Happy now knows to pick up 7 pizzas.” FRIDAY announced. “Is there anything else you need?”

“How far away are they?”

“They are still 32 minutes away. They stopped 15 minutes ago for 4 minutes.”

“Why did they stop?” Tony asked. There should be no car trouble. 

“Happy was surprised by something Peter said.” 

“Oh.” 

“Also, Pepper has been texting you for the past 3 minutes. You might want to answer her.” FRIDAY went out.

“Okay then.” Tony picked up the phone to see the missed messages. “Wao.”

“What is it?” Rhodey asked. 

“Just her worrying.” Tony set his phone down. “Are you guys up for a game?”

“What sort of game can we play before they get here?” Wanda asked.

“Prank wars is always fun.” Clint said.

“Prank wars?” T’Challa questioned.

“Two sides, you prank one another.” Tony explained.

“How will we continue to play when they arrive?” Steve asked.

“They become a third group.” Tony said.

“But it's only Pepper, Happy, and Pete.” Rhodey said. “Happy won’t want to play.”

“Peter will go all out.” Vision said.

“You’re friends with him?” Wanda asked.

“Peter is very interesting.” Vision said.

“How so?” Clint asked.

“You’ll have to find out for yourself.”

“Hmm, mysterious.”

“He does have a brilliant mind.” Shuri added. “I am jealous that he was able to make lightsabers before me.”

“I thought you made those.” Natasha said.

“I got the schematics from Peter.” Shuri explained. 

“Choose your teams.” Tony said.

“I’m on Cap’s.” Clint said.

“Tony’s.” Wanda said.

“Me too.” Vision added.

“I’m be on Cap’s.” Natasha said.

“Tony’s.” Shuri said.

“I’ll go on Steves.” T’Challa said.

“I’ll sit this one out.” Rhodey said.

“I’ll be on Tony’s.” Bucky said.

“Then I’ll be on Cap’s, then.” Sam said.

“I’ll be on Cap’s too.” Scott said.

“Rhodey, you got to join me or it’s going to be uneven.” Tony said.

“Only this one.” Rhodey sighed.

“The battle starts in 5 minutes.” Tony said. “When Happy arrives, we stop and all attack them.”

“Got it.”

-

“This is war!” Clint shouted as he attack Tony with a glitter bomb.

“You suck.” Bucky said, pouring a bucket of slime on him.

“Hey!” Clint yelled as he swept his green bangs aside.

“Hah.” Natasha said as she shot out paint balls at the entire enemy group.

“Hey!” Tony whined as he was hit three times in colorful paint.

“Here.” Captain America whispered as he set off color grenades at Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision.

“Hah.” Shuri came up from behind and poured a cup of water of the american avenger.

“You’re out.” T’Challa said as he threw a slime ball at his sister.

“Happy has arrived.” FRIDAY announced, causing everyone to scramble into a hiding place after setting their traps.

-

“Mister Stark, I brought the pizza.” Peter announced as he walked into the compound. The Avengers waited for him to step on one of the traps, but the kid somehow was lucky, as he didn’t spring a single one. Tony was the only one who expect that, so he had a back up plan. He took out a tranquilizer gun, making Natasha look at him weirdly. Tony   
stood up and fired. The Avengers expected the dart to hit, but instead Peter blocked it by opening a cabinet looking for plates. 

“Pete!” Pepper and Happy arrived on scene. Pepper was in front. She saw Tony holding a gun, and saw that Peter seemed fine. She silently started cussing at Tony as Peter set up the area, taking out plates and napkins. Pepper pointed her finger at Tony, telling him to act normal. Tony obeyed, putting down the gun. 

“Hey, Miss. Potts.” Peter replied. “When are they going to come out?”

“Don’t worry about them, Pete.” Pepper said, dishing up herself a plate. “Happy, thanks for driving.”

“No problem. Tony pays me.” Happy said, dishing himself up too.

“Do we have meetings tomorrow?” Peter asked, eating a slice.

“Well, I think you’re still supposed to be healing.” Pepper scolded.

“I’m all good.” Peter smiled. 

“Whatever. I don’t trust your health.” Pepper flicked Peter’s head, getting a small cry from the teen. “May was so angry at Tones.”

“May’s just happy that everything is good now.”

“What you did was stupid, kid.” Happy said.

“Oh, like Mister Happy Meal hasn’t done stupid things.” Peter said.

“Oh, still going on about Happy Meals, now are ya.”

“I like the idea of Happy getting a Happy Meal.” Pepper grinned.

“I don’t.” Happy said.

“And don’t think you can get out of the discussion about that guy.” Pepper said to Peter.

“He’s a good guy, trust me.” Peter said.

“I trust you, not him.” Pepper said.

“When do you think they’ll come out of hiding?” He asked.

“I think Prank Wars is going on.” Happy said.

“Ah, haven’t done one with so many people.” Peter grinned evilly.

“Didn’t you change Tony’s suit colors to green and purple.” Happy said.

“Yeah, it was fun.” 

“What? I haven’t heard about this.” Pepper said.

“FRIDAY, can you pull it up on the t.v.” 

“Here you are.” The AI said. A picture of the suit and Tony in it pulled up on the television. The whole room laughed, coming out of hiding. 

“How come you were able to do it without Tony finding out?” Pepper asked.

“He was outside testing out a new acid we made, and I had some extra time. FRIDAY promised not to tell on me because Mister Stark was being sassy earlier to her.” Peter   
grinned. “It was a good day.”

“I was not sassy.” Tony said, getting a plate of pizza.

“Really? When?” Peter asked.  
“You ass-”

“Language.” Steve said, Happy glaring

“Okay, it’s not me who’s rubbing off on him.” Tony looked to Happy. “He cussed when we met with Ross, I hadn’t cussed in months.”

“Want me to tell May?” Happy blackmailed.

“No… but I know it isn’t me.” 

“Who else could it be?”

“It may or may not be that one friend.” Peter said.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Pepper said.   
“Nope.”

“Okay, whatever kid. I’m trusting you.” Tony sighed. “So, Pep, do we have any meetings tomorrow?”

“No, it’s a clear day.” Pepper said. 

“That’s nice.”

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Rhodey asked. By now, the rest of the Avengers had already gotten their pizza.

“I was hoping to battle once more.” Shuri said to Peter.

“Sure-” Peter tried to accept.  
“No way.” Pepper said. “You’re still healing.”

“Then perhaps we can work on the cases for the tablets.” Shuri said.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded.

“Cases?” Tony questioned.

“The Stark Tablet and Phone cases are bland.” Peter said.

“Bland? Seriously, Underoos.”

“At least I didn’t say stupid.”

“What’s so bad about it?” Tony asked.

“They’re boring. The technology is great, but no one wants to buy a simple looking phone that only has three bland cases that fit it.”

“But one of them have stripes.”

“Yeah, and the other two are tan and red. Nothing cool.”

“I think they’re cool.” Tony said.

“Yeah, and you’re old.”

“I am not old.”

“Don’t lie to yourself. You’ll start to believe it.” Peter said.

“Ma ma mama, muh, mama.” Tony mocked.

“You Man Child.” Peter grinned.

“I am not a man child!”

“FRIDAY, is Mister Stark a man child?” Peter asked.

“He can be perceived that way, yes.” FRIDAY answered. Tony pouted, eating another slice of pizza while Peter wore a smug look.

“So you’re Peter Parker?” Natasha asked as she examined the brunette.

“Yep.” Peter said.

“How did you meet?” Clint asked.

“Uh.” Peter thought back to that moment. “He was eating something with May on the couch when I came home from school. He then had me go to my room where he showed footage of myself, then made me tell him that it was in fact me and not a doppelganger, then he dragged me everywhere.”

“So the stalking wasn’t a joke.” Shuri said.

“I did not stalk Pete.” Tony said.

“Did you, did you really?” Peter gave him a suspicious look.

“You stalked Peter?” Pepper questioned.

“I did not.” Tony pouted.

“Ehh?” Peter waved his hand around.

“I will make you do my paperwork.” Tony lightly hit Peter’s shoulder.

“Try me, Tony.” Peter said, meeting Stark’s eyes. Pepper gasped in surprise, while Happy snorted. Stark flinched.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Clint said. “You’ve been calling him ‘Mr. Stark’ the whole time. Why switch now?”

“Fine. Then clean my suit.” Tony said to Peter.

“Can’t a big boy like yourself clean up your own mess?” Peter said.

“I thought I was a man child.”

“As long as you admit it, I’ll clean up your little spills.”

“You are such a twerp!” Tony said.

“Better than being a scrooge!”

“You did not just call me a scrooge.”

“Is old fart a better word?”

“I am not old!”

“Tell that to your wrinkles.” Peter grinned.

“Pep, he’s being mean.” Tony turned to the other.

“Continue.” Pepper said, not helping either side.

“I’m bored.” Peter said, getting up. “Did you do anything with the metal melting slime yet?”

“It’s still in the big glass jar. Be careful, it started to try to escape!” Tony said.

“Are you saying it’s intelligent?”

“That or it’s drawn to metal.”

“I might need to carry some of it around.” Peter mumbled.

“Why?” Natasha asked.

“If Mister Stark gets annoying I can just threaten to throw it at his watch or Iron Man suit.” Peter replied.

“You wouldn’t touch a single gear on it.” Tony said.

“Wanna bet, Tony?” Peter said. Happy snorted once more.

“I bet.” Tony said, surprising himself.

“You’ll have to beat me to the lab then.” Peter smirked, running off. Tony stood up immediately and ran after the kid. He was old, he realized that as his bones creaked and he was winded from just one hallway. He still had a ways to go. He kept running, though. He reached the lab to see Peter smiling like an innocent child. “I wouldn’t hurt the suit.” He said.

“So I was right.” Tony panted.

“But I will hit a gear.” Peter tapped on the inside of the suit.

“You are such a brat.” Tony wheezed.

“And you are winded.”

“I admit, I’m not young.” Tony said, “But I still have this.” Tony’s watch formed into part of a suit, reaching up to his elbow. 

“And I have this.” Peter pulled out a lightsaber, swinging it around like in the movies.

“I challenge you, man of Parks, to a duel.” Tony said.

“I do not accept.” Peter put down the lightsaber. “Miss. Potts and May would kill me.”

“Fair choice.” Tony nodded, his iron arm turning back into a watch.

“But that’s mean, Mister Stark. You made yourself part of a suit in a watch, while I just have a sticky grenade in mine.”

“When did you do that?”

“A couple days ago.”

“Hmm, how does it work?” Tony asked.

“You just press both sides at a certain angle, then boom, caught.” Peter said.

“What else have you done this week?”

“I haven’t had much time in the labs because of a certain someone.”

“Okay, I get it. When you come to wake me up I won’t fight it. Tony chuckled.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Peter giggled as they walked back to the kitchen and dining room.

“Should we do proper introductions, or do you remember them?” Tony asked as they went down the last hallway.

“Trust me, I know their names.” Peter said. “It was a lot to take in, but I remember.”

“By the way, none of them know.” Tony said. “We’ll keep it like that until you’re okay with everything.”

“What do you mean? I’m your secret weapon.” Peter said.

“Keep it like that, a secret.” Tony chuckled as they reached the dining room.

“I think we should watch Brave.” Clint said.

“I say we play games.” Natasha said.

“I think we should invent new weapons.” Shuri said.

“I think we should sleep.” Pepper said.

“I second that.” Wanda says.

“Do we have any missions?” Steve asked the man of Iron.

“Nothing so far.” Tony responded.

“I say we set up some of my babies and train.” Sam said.

“That’s stupid.” Bucky said. “We just got back. We should enjoy family time.”

“I was thinking more of a movie.” Rhodey said.

“I think training would be fun.” Steve said.

“Why don’t you all just talk?” Pepper said. “Shouldn’t you guys be catching up for being apart the past 9 months?”

“They’re trying to act like nothing happened.” Peter supplied. 

“We are not.” Scott said, making Peter give him a don’t-even face.

“Is it because of the fight?” Pepper asked.

“Probably.” Peter replied. “It divided them. And people are still afraid that it will happen again.”

“Wait, what?” Steve asked.

“You guys don’t know?” Peter looked taken back. “The Accords are good and all, but everyone is still afraid that another war will happen. They expect it to be a huge one too, taking up all the heroes. The Defenders, The Avengers, All of SHIELD, they expect a war that will end with only a few surviving.”

“Who are the Defenders?” T’Challa asked.

“A group of people that also fight super villains and crime. I’ve only met with Daredevil, but they try to protect other parts of their cities.” Peter explained.

“You know Daredevil too?!” Pepper said. 

“It’s not like you guys have time to check in with new teams.” Peter replied.

“You are turning into an amazing intern.” Tony said, wiping away non existing tears.

“Plus they’re fun to hang out with.”

“Oh, no, no, no. You did not just say that.”

“I just did.”

“But you’re not supposed to hang out with other heroes!”

“But Wolverine is awesome!”

“You know Wolverine?” Clint questioned.

“He is no joke.” Peter grinned.

“No No NO! You’re supposed to say I’m awesome.” Tony interrupted.

“You’re awesome, Iron Man.” Peter said in an unenthusiastic tone.

“Hey, you’re off topic.” Pepper said. “Have you guys discussed the Civil War?” No one spoke. “You idiots! You have to talk this out or you can’t go back to being a team.”

“It’s resolved.” Scott said.

“It left the world in a weakened state.” Pepper said. “People were afraid that when their homes got attacked that no one could help them.”

“So other heroes stepped up.” Peter added.

“We’re getting lectured by normal humans.” Clint said. “I like it! I’m normal too.”

“If you only knew.” Tony grumbled.

“Anyways, you have to talk it out. Explain your reasons.” Peter said.

“I was doing it so we’d stick together, protecting people.” Tony said.

“I wanted justice.” Steve said.

“So you two started a war.” Peter said. “Great job.”

“You weren’t there, kid.” Natasha said. “It happened too fast.”

“Mister Stark, I am so going to beat their heads in one day.” Peter said quietly, getting a nervous laugh from the mentor. “You all acted like children.”

“Says the 12 year old.” Clint said.

“I am almost 16!” Peter yelped. He calmed down, then continued. “You started fighting immediately. That was the wrong choice.”

“SO who’s side are you on?” Steve asked.

“Neither. Both sides were wrong.” Peter replied. “You guys are the fucking Avengers, you should have calmed down.”

“Language!” Steve yelled.

“Ugh, if this was school we’d be watching your PSA videos.” 

“You know about those?”

“Everyone does.” Peter said. “They show them all the time in school.”

“PSA videos?” Tony smirked. “FRI, remind me about them tomorrow.”

“Of course.” The AI replied.

“Anyway, what are you guys going to do to get back into the world?” Peter asked.

“Press conference?” Scott said.

“Maybe a youtube video.” Clint said.

“Walk out in public.” Natasha said.

“Why don’t we just start doing missions?” Steve said.

“There’s no big threats.” Tony said. “And anything sensitive is being handled by SHIELD.”

“Ah, Fury sure likes to make you all seem small.” Peter said with a fond smile.

“You met up with one eye?” 

“We had tea last week.”

“Why not coffee?” Clint asked, getting a snort from Tony, and a laughing fit from Rhodey and Happy. Even Vision laughed.

“Coffee and Peter Parker don’t mix.” Tony said. “Just, don’t give him caffeine, like, at all.”

“Does it have to deal with ‘that’?” Rhodey asked.

“A little.” Tony said. “But don’t worry, it’s just high concentrations.”

“I feel like we’re missing something.” Steve murmured.

“‘Cause we are.” Wanda said. “That boy isn’t normal.”

“Is Peter enhanced?” Natasha asked, the table going silent.

“How is it that you figured it out when I just learned about it.” Rhodey said.

“I guess that’s a spy for you.” Peter chuckled. “I have enhanced healing.”

“That’s why you were able to walk around the day after you got shot.” Pepper said. 

“Yeah, it’s all healed up. I’m just happy that the bullet went all the way through this time.” 

“This time!?” Pepper squaked.

“Time for bed.” Tony said, pulling Peter with him.

“So now they know I’m a little special.” Peter giggled. “I wonder if they’ll be surprised later.”

“You are going to be the death of me.” Tony wheezed.

“Goodnight!”

“Night, Underoos.”  
-

“How many times has Peter been hurt?” Pepper asked Happy.

“Unknown?” Happy replied.

“What the Hell!”

“Language!”

-

“I will see you all at a later date.” T’Challa said as they took off back home.

“Stay safe and contact us if there are problems that need our help to be solved.” Shuri added.

“Sorry that Tony and Peter can’t see you off.” Pepper said.

“I’ll just text Peter later.” Shuri smiled.

“And I’ve already had my fill of Stark for now.” T’Challa said just before they flew off.

“Good night.” Pepper said as the Avengers went to their own separate rooms.

-

“Hey, Underoos.” Tony greeted the spider as he cooked in the kitchen. 

“Blueberry or choco?” Peter asked.

“Blueberry.” Tony sat at the table, still halfway asleep.

“Here you go.” Peter set down a plate of blueberry pancakes with a cup of milk. HE went back into the kitchen for his own plate of chocolate pancakes.

“You’re a good son.”

“You’re a horrible father.” Peter hummed as he dug in. They both almost finished when Peter remembered something. “By the way, I’m staying at MJ’s for movie night.”

“Is Ted going there too?”

“Yes, and it’s Ned.”

“I know.” Tony took a swig of milk. “I want to say his real name later on in life and act like it’s nothing, causing him to freak out.”

“You are evil.” Peter chuckled.

“It’s kind of how you call everyone Mister and Misses so when you’re angry or challenging their authority you call them by their first name.”

“Just wait until I say your middle name.” Peter smirked. “Or use Aunt Tasha and Uncle Steve.”

“I don’t know what went wrong with you.” Tony hummed.

“It’s probably just Wade.”

“So it’s true, you know him.”

“Yeah. He’s been taking over my duty, making it a lot easier to check in with other teams and hang out with my friends and May.”

“And SHIELD, is it true that they’ve been assigned sensitive cases instead of us?”

“Yeah. Fury wants to make sure that you all go back into the world gently. I think he wants you all to stay at the Tower and give tours of the labs and stuff. He wants schools and other sciencey places to be invited.”

“So we get to the kids, we get to the adults.” Tony summed up.

“Exactly.”

“What conversation did I walk in on?” Pepper asked as she came in, getting some pancakes from off the stack that Peter made.

“Fury wants to use the Tower as a way to bring the Avengers back in action.” Peter said. “You give field trips out to schools, and boom, the students and teachers love you, sending the kids to go tell their parents, the parents tell their friends, their friends spread the good word, then suddenly, the Avengers are trusted again.”

“That's a very interesting plan.” Pepper said, sitting down next to Tony. “Should we use badges to let each kid allowed on certain floors, or do we just assign guides and whoever’s with that guide is allowed where their badge goes?”

“A guide with one badge should be safer.” Tony grinned. “But the guides will have to know where everything is, and which rooms they cannot show to kids.”

“I can only think of one person who knows it better than I.” Pepper returned the grin. “Petey, why don’t you give the tours?”

“Then I won’t need a badge.” Peter said.

“So we’ll give everyone else badges, neon colored with their names on it. It’ll be great.” Pepper smiled innocently. “And you can have a neon hat that says ‘Tour Guide’ on it, so everyone knows who you are.”

“But everyone already knows me…”

“But the students won’t.” Pepper grinned. “I’ll get Gemma on making the visitor passes immediately. Can you start asking schools if they want to come?”

“It’s summer, so no high schools are open.” Peter said.

“Then we’ll start with other companies, inviting local restaurants, maybe inviting over library heads and giving them little pamphlets to hand out to people at their libraries.”

“I’ll work on the pamphlets later…” Peter mumbled as he took out his phone, memoing the details. “Who should be our first guests?”

“Oscorp?” Tony smirked.

“No!” Peter immediately yelped.

“You’re no fun.” Tony pouted, getting a weird look from Captain America as he walked in.

“Can I have some?” Steve asked as he saw the hot pancakes.

“Go for it.” Peter said. Steve dished up a plate and sat down at the table.

“So, why is Tony pouting?” He asked.

“We’re trying to think of who we should invite to the tower to introduce the team back into the world.” Pepper said.

“What?”

“We’ll explain later.” 

“So, who is it gonna be?” Peter asked.

“Why not MIT professors?” Pepper grinned towards Tony. “Let’s show them how far you’ve come.”

“That’s off limits.” Tony said, Peter smirking.

“What’s wrong with MIT and Oscorp?” Pepper asked.

“We don’t talk about Oscorp.” Peter said simply.

“And I don’t go to MIT anymore. They already know I’m better than them.” Tony said.

“You and your ego.” Steve chuckled.  
“What’s wrong with Oscorp?” Pepper asked, getting a snort from Happy as he dished himself up a plate. “How come they-” pointing to Tony and Happy, “but I don’t?”

“Oscorp is a place we don’t speak of.” Peter said, face full of nothing, no emotion.

“Thanks for breakfast, Pete.” Happy said as he plopped down at the table.

“Let’s say it’s my gift to you because you have to drive me back to Queens.” Peter smiled.

“What time?” He asked.

“Around 5.”

“Are you staying the night?”

“Yep!”

“So then I’ll have to pick you up in the morning?” Happy asked.

“I could always ask Wade or-”

“I’ll do it.” Happy grumbled.

“I’m gonna go work on the pamphlet. Text me things you want in the spotlight.” Peter said as he put his plate in the sink. 

“Make it friendly!” Pepper said.

“You got it!”

“So, are you going to explain what’s happening or no?” Steve asked the table.

“We’ll wait until everyone’s up.” Tony said.  
-

Peter came back out around lunch time. The Avengers were talking at the table. He nodded to Rhodey, who caught his eye. Rhodey then texted, [Bring me chips please.] Peter   
just gave a thumbs up. He made himself a sandwich, and grabbed a bag of chips for Rhodey. He stalked over to the table, sitting next to Rhodey and Tony. He said, “Here you   
go, Mister Rhodes.”

“Thanks, Pete.” Rhodey accepted the chip bag. The rest of the table questioned how Peter knew that Rhodey wanted chips.

“Ah, you have his number.” Tony remembered.  
“What were you doing earlier?” Clint asked Peter.

“Working on the pamphlets.” Peter mumbled as he ate his sandwich.

“Are you almost finished?” Pepper asked.

“Well, yeah. The program was pretty easy, so I’ll send it to you later to check it out before it gets printed.”   
“Gemma said she has 100 guest passes made.” 

“Who are we inviting?” Peter asked the table.

“Why don’t you invite your Defender friends.” Tony taunted.

“Oh, someone’s jealous.” Peter grinned. “Afraid I’ll run away?”

“I still don’t know what happened.” Tony began. “I still remember when I walked into your Aunt’s apartment and you freaked out.”

“Yeah, you stalker.” 

“Seriously, what even was the situation.” Sam asked. “You’ve gone over certain parts, but I’m still confused.”

“He knew where I lived.” Peter said. “And used his popularity to trick my aunt to open the door to our home.”

“Aunt Hottie happily let me in.” Tony argued.

“And then said I applied for an internship when I in fact did not.”

“Then I coerced you into your room.”

“Showed me footage of myself.”

“Tried to go out and tell your Aunt what was happening.”

“I stopped you.”

“Then we both left.”

“Took me on a trip.”

“I did.” Tony nodded.

“Ignored me for a month.”

“Yes he did.” Happy said.

“Then called me to invite me to the compound.” Peter said.

“And we arrived to where we are now.” Tony finished.

“What was the footage?” Bucky asked.  
“Confidential / Private.” the two said at the same time.

“I still miss the days you worshiped my grounds.” Tony mused.

“The days before I found out who you really were.” Peter hummed.

“The days before Wade.”

“I was already seeing him.”  
“You hurt me, Pete.” Tony held his chest.

“Anyway,” Pepper said. “We need our first visit into the world to be big. Summer began a few weeks ago, I need people to be awed.”

“I still say Oscorp.” Tony smirked.

“I still say No.” Peter said.

“What happened at Oscorp for you to hate it so much, Pete?” Pepper asked.

“A certain event that shall never be repeated again.” Peter said shortly.

“I think it was hilarious.” Tony said.

“I think it’s your bad luck.” Happy said.

“When did this happen?” Pepper asked.

“What has it been?” Peter said. “Almost 2 years since then.”

“Why don’t we invite the president?” Natasha asked, the table turning silent.

“No, no, no. We should invite the Mayor.” Clint said.

“What about One Eye?” Tony said.

“Or Coulson.” Peter said. The table stilled at the name.

“You know him?” Tony asked, the table’s eyes all on Peter.

“Of course I do. He’s freaking awesome.”

“What is he doing nowadays?”

“Just the reg, you know.” Peter said.

“No, I don’t.”

“I can’t just say what his job is.” Peter said. “I gotta keep my mouth shut. Fury will be angry otherwise.”

“But he’s doing good?” Tony checked.

“Yep!”

“What if we get Google?” Clint said.

“No.” Tony and Peter said.

“I just realized,” Pepper started. “But you all don’t know about the tower.”

“What do you mean?” Scott said.

“It’s a lot more than just 10 floors.” Pepper said. “We made it into a work lab and manufacturing facility.”

“How many floors are there?” Natasha asked.

“Eh, around 70.” She said.

“That’s too many.”

“So you should take the tour first!” Pepper said in a proud and excited voice. “I forget how much change we’ve had lately.”

“You’ll be the first tour.” Tony declared. “Then we’ll invite the principals of the surrounding schools, high school and college, then we’ll invite whoever we want.”

“Don’t forget your badges!” Peter grinned.

“Gemma got your hat made.” Pepper said.

“That was fast.”

“It even has your name on it.”

“Isn’t that nice?”

-

“Happy! Time to go!” Peter said. He was dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, with a duffle bag handing over his shoulder.

“Aren’t you over packing?” Happy asked.

“I’ve decided to stay with May for a couple days.” Peter said.

“You just want the adults to talk about adult things.” Happy chuckled as they got into the car.

“They hurt one another.” Peter said. “They need to talk it out. And apparently since I wasn’t there, I don’t belong in that discussion.”

“When they find out I will personally drive you wherever you want for a week.” 

“Awe, you do care.”

-

Happy drove off, Peter waved the whole time. He then went up to the door, where he rung the doorbell. Michelle Jones answered with an excited Ned Leed behind her.   
“Welcome back, Loser.” MJ greeted.

“I’m back.” Peter smiled as they went inside. He dropped his bag by the entrance, along with his shoes. “What movie we watching?”

“No Star Wars.” MJ said.

“No Sad Stories.” Ned said.

“What about Moana?” Peter said.

“Moan-uh, huh.” MJ said.

“It’s not pronounced that way.” Ned said. “It’s Mo-on-uh.”

“Let’s watch Moan-uh.” MJ said.

“I will find you, and I will kill you.” Ned said.

“You can try, but I’m a spy.” MJ smirked.

“Somehow, I’m concerned that you really are.” Peter mumbled.

“Don’t mess with me.” MJ said.

-

“The fuck is that chicken.” MJ said.

“It’s a wonderful creature that deserves more appreciation.” Peter said.

“It’s a bird that can’t fly.” Ned said.

“Why is it pecking everywhere, though.” MJ said.

“He doesn’t like to talk about his problems.” Peter said.

-

“It was the Island!” Ned said in shock.

“That was predictable.” MJ said.

-

“The chicken is best character.” Peter said.

“Wrong, it’s Moana.” MJ said. “She’s better than Ariel from The Little Mermaid.”

“Oh, now you say the name correctly.” Ned said.

“How is Moana better than Ariel?” Peter asked.

“Moana’s trying to save her family and the island, so she left it. Ariel went to the human world because of dick.” MJ said.

“That wasn’t the point of The Little Mermaid.” 

“That’s the point that stuck.”

“You’re both wrong.” Ned said. “The crab is the best character.”

“Because he likes shiny things?” Peter asked.

“Because he can sing!”

-

“I’m going out on Patrol.” Peter informed his friends.

“I noticed that Spiderman’s starting to disappear from Queens.” MJ said.

“Yeah, Deadpool has been walking around in broad daylight, so I’m not having to do much because the criminals are all scared to do anything wrong.”

“Flash says Spidey is retiring.” Ned said.

“Yeah, right.” Peter said. “He’s gonna come back each time he’s needed.”

“Flash’s been asking about you too, Pete.” MJ said. 

“What for?” Peter asked as he slid on the mask.

“Seeing where you’re at, and if he can speak to you.”

“Why? So he can tease me on the internet?” Peter sighed, leaving.

“Flash has a crush, but the crush doesn’t realize it.” Ned said.

“The crush shouldn’t realize it. If it’s normal for males to tease the people they like, then it’s a very sad and mad world we live in.” MJ said.

-

“What’s up, Wade?” Peter asked as the two reds walked the buildings.

“Just missing seeing your fine ass.” Wade replied.

“And I missed that sharp Katana of yours.”

“Which one are you talking about?” Wade asked.

“Which one do you want me to talk- nevermind. I’m not even 16 yet. How’s Queens?”

“I think you arrived at the right time.” Wade said. “There’s some weird activity going on. Not sure what it is exactly, but I got a meeting time.”

“When?”

“Tonight, in 12 minutes.” Wade smiled under the mask, pulling Peter down to the alley. Wade broke a couple bones, but they started healing immediately. Peter had to shoot his webs to make sure that they both landed with less shock presser. “That’s so cool! Usually it takes a couple minutes before I’m able to walk again.”

“You are insane!”

“We’ve gone over this.”

“Yeah, okay.” Peter regrouped his thoughts. “Lead the way.”

“Yay!”

-

“You up for it?” A man in a hoodie asked in an abandoned warehouse.

“The money first.” a man in a suit replied.

“Here.” the hooded man set out a case of 100 dollar bills.

“Who’s my target?”

“Peter Parker, age 15. Works for Stark as a personal intern. He knows everything, some rumors are that he lives at the Tower, or at the secret compound.”

“What do you need us to do?” the suit asked.

“Capture him, alive, no limbs missing.” The hoodie said. “Drop him off here in a week.”

“It’s no fun if you torture him without me.” The suit smirked. “I’ll see you in a week.”

“Don’t damage his head!”

“Sure.”

-

“WTF!!!” Peter whispered harshly as the two previous occupants left.

“My Baby Boy is being targeted!” Wade said, pulling Peter into his embrace. “I’ll unalive them all, it’s fine.”

“Wade Wilson.”

“What? They want to unalive you~”

“We don’t unalive.”

“But-”

“I’m going to follow them, do you want to come or will I have to stop you?” Peter asked.  
“I’ll go.” Wade said, walking behind Peter as they follow the suited man. The man stopped, looking up to the red suited men on the roofs. He got out two guns, firing them.   
Peter and Wade both jumped down to the street. They both started to deflect the bullets, but there were a lot. Wade was having fun, about to slice off the suit’s arm when the man took out a knife and flung it at Peter. Since Peter was worried about getting shot at with bullets, he got stabbed. He looked down to his bleeding stomach, worry across his face.

“Leave me alone.” The suit said in a dark voice before disappearing.

Wade rushed over to Spiderman, checking on the teen. “Petey, my boy, you’ll be fine. Your healing will kick in soon.” He looked at the knife. “Do I take it out, do I call Stark?”

“May’s is closer.” Peter said through pain. “It’ll heal, so just take me to May’s.”

“Okay…”

-

Deadpool carried Spiderman in through the fire escape. He flung Peter’s door open, laying him down in the living room. May yelped in surprise. “Wade?!”

“Petey, Petey was stabbed.” Wade said, gesturing to Spiderman.

“OHMAIGAWD!!!” May cried as she got up from her seat and went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. “What do I do?”

“You need to take out the blade.” Peter said, taking off his mask.

“Peter! I can’t!”

“It’s fine, I have healing, remember?”

“Okay, okay, okay, okay.” May muttered as she took out the sharp object. 

“Petey, I’m gonna apply presser.” Wade said, a kitchen cloth in his hand. 

“Okay.” Peter nodded. “Shit, this feels worse than that bullet wound.”

“Okay, I’m gonna clean and wrap it, so you need to take off the rest of the suit.” May said.

“Yeah, okay.” Peter nodded, the suit turning into its baggy form. He then slid out of it easily. 

“This is gonna sting.” May warned, but Peter knew that. She finished it up. “Done!”

“Thank GoD.” Peter sat up slowly.

“What the Hell!” Eugene Thompson shouted. Peter turned to see Flash on the couch. He saw it all.  
“I’ll deal with him.” Wade said.

“No, I’ll make sure he doesn’t say anything.” May said. “Take Pete to his room to rest.”  
“Of course, Auntie!” Wade gently picked up the spiderling, carrying him to his room.

“Peter’s Spiderman?” Flash asked in awe, shock, and pride.

“Yeah, so if you hurt him, the entire Avenger Squad will be after your ass.” May said, making Flash freeze. 

“I won’t tell a soul!” Flash promised.

“If you try, you die.” Wade said as he came back to the living room. “Do you have snacks, Auntie?”

“For you or Peter?” May asked.

“Both.”

“Peter’s are in cabinet 2, yours in 3.”

“Thanks.” Wade opened the kitchen cabinets, coming back with junk food and protein bars. “He’ll be hungry when he wakes up.”

“Why?” Flash asked.

“High metabolism plus blood loss.” May answered.

“Thanks for the snacks, Auntie.” Wade opened up a bag of cookies.

“Who hurt him?” May asked, smiles gone, replaced with a seriousness that has only ever been seen by Peter Parker and Anthony Stark.

“We were scoping out a warehouse because I heard some buzz about it a few days ago.” Deadpool started, “But when we got there, this guy had a case of money, and a picture   
of Peter. Apparently, Peter is to be captured and given to the hoodie man next week because he’s Stark’s personal intern.”

“But the internship is just him being Spiderman, right??” Flash asked.

“No, Peter works for SI now.” May said. “That’s why he’s been allowed to leave school early.”

“So he must also know codes and secrets that people want.” Flash said solemnly.

“Exactly. Spiderman has been escaping big news because Wade, here, has been scaring the criminals.”

“How does that guy scare them all?” Flash asked, talking about the masked person on the couch eating cookies like an innocent child.

“He was a mercenary, known for killing any kind of criminal.”

“How does Peter know him!?” Flash yelped.

“We met one day out on patrol. Of course I had been tracking him and that ass, but that’s besides the point. I love my spidey!” Deadpool cooed.

“His ass is good, huh.” Flash mused.

“Don’t talk about my nephew that way!” May said. “He chooses who he goes out with at a later date. He’s too busy right now, he hasn’t even brought up love.”

“What about Liz?” Flash asked.

“Liz was just a really good friend.” May explained. 

“That’s good, really good.” Flash murmured.

“You hurt my son for years.” May said. Peter might as well be her son, that’s how their relationship is, anyway. “If you try dating him while those scars aren’t healed, I’ll   
personally add permanent ones to you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I like this Auntie.” Wade said happily.

“Anyway, I’m gonna call Ned and MJ. They should know he’s not returning for movie night.” May said.

-

“We’re here.” Ned announced as he and Michelle came into the apartment. 

“What happened to the loser?” MJ asked. “And why the hell is Eugene here?”

“I’m here for-” Flash got cut off.

“Peter was stabbed, so he’s resting.” May said.

“Stabbed!?” Ned’s voice went high.

“He’s just sleeping now, so be a little quieter.” May said.

“Oh, okay.” Ned nodded.

“Who do we need to kill?” MJ asked as she sat down next to Wade and Flash.

“My Baby Boy is being targeted as Peter Parker, not Spidey.” Deadpool said. “Hoodie guy wants him, spoke about his internship.”

“Then we kill the hooded guy.” 

“But the suit guy is who stabbed Petey.”

“But his Spidey Sense???” Ned said.

“He was busy dodging bullets, that the knife just came out of nowhere.” The merc explained. “I was about to chop off his arm too!”

“Have you told Stark?” MJ asked.

“Peter hasn’t woken up yet, and sense it’s healing, I’m afraid that he’ll just want to leave them out of it.” May said.

“So Peter has a super healing ability.” Flash said. “He should be fine, then.”

“It’ll be sore for a few days, but after the Ross incident-” Wade was cut off.

“That never happened, remember?” May said.

“Oh, right. The government covered it up.” Wade nodded. “So now we act like I said nothing.”

“Correct.”

“Okay, I’m afraid to ask, so I won’t.” MJ said. “But when will Peter wake up?”

“Probably soon.” May said. “He usually wakes up as if there’s school after he’s hurt.”

“And we’re not telling Mr. Stark.” Ned clarified.

“Yeah.”

“He’s going to kill us.”

“Yep.”

-

“Tony, there was an alert.” Pepper said as she woke up the next morning. “From FRI.”

“Huh?” Tony looks to the blond sitting at the table. “She didn’t say anything to me.”

“It’s about a suit.” Pepper said, looking at her phone. “Did you design a new one? It’s labeled SM.”

“What?!!!” Tony shouted, waking the rest of the house up. “FRI, why didn’t you wake me??”

“The user is fine.” FRIDAY replied as other sleepy avengers walked into the kitchen.

“What the hell is going on?” Clint asked.

“FRI, I need to know these things.” Tony scolded. “Can you pull up Aunt Hottie?”

“Calling May Parker now.” FRIDAY announced.

“What does Peter’s aunt have to do with this?” Pepper asked, the other avengers waking up at the name of Peter.

“Stark?” May’s voice filled the room.

“I just got a notification about Pete.” Tony said.

“It’s all good now.” May said. “Though another one learned about Pete.”

“Who?”

“Flash.”

“The bully?”

“Actually, he has a crush on Pete, but he doesn’t know about it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Tony was frazzled. “Is Peter okay? It says something sharp hit him.”

“Yeah, he was stabbed when he was with Wade.” May said. “He’s all bandaged up now.”

“He was stabbed!?”

“Don’t even get me started.” May sighed. “Wade mentioned bullets too, and then money, and how Pete’s a target now, and Wade won’t leave because he needs to protect us,   
and MJ and Ned don’t want to let Flash out of their sight so they stayed the night. It’s just one big mess.”

“Deadpool was involved?” Happy questioned.

“Yeah, they went to investigate some warehouse, and then saw some sort of deal go down.” May said. “By the way, why is Happy on this?”

“You’re on the whole system, Parker.” Happy said.

“Does it fill the whole compound?” May asked.

“Yes…”

“Next time my nephew gets hurt I’m screaming into this.” May promised.

“What makes you think they’re a next time?” Natasha asked.

“Who’s that?” May asked.

“Black Widow.” Tony supplied.

“The Avengers are staying with you?” May sounded surprised. “I’m surprised, Stark. I expected you to hate them forever.”

“Anyway,” Tony said. “Is Pete up?”

“Not yet. He lost some blood so we kind of expected this.”

“How much did he lose?” Tony asked. “His healing isn’t like the Merc’s.”

“Don’t worry, we still have some of those special protein bars.”

“Tell me when he’s awake?”

“Yeah, I’ll text.” May agreed. “Though, I’m not letting him out for a few days.”

“I think it’ll be alright.” Tony said. “Especially if he’s going to be targeted since he’s my intern.”

“Oh, just to let you know.” May said. “Peter’s birthday is soon, but don’t celebrate it.”

“Why not?” Pepper asked, concerned.

“He doesn’t like to celebrate his birthday.” May said quietly.

“Why?” Tony asked.

“It was the day of the robbery.” May confessed.

“He, uh, left out that detail.” Tony said.

“Just a heads up.” May said before she ended the line.

“What robbery?” Steve asked.

“Peter lives with his Aunt May. His parents died in a plane crash when he was little, so he never knew them.” Tony explained. “Uncle Ben was May’s husband. He died during a   
gas station robbery. Peter was with him.”

“There has to be more than him just seeing someone die.” Natasha said. “To hate your birthday that much…”

“Peter got his ability a couple months prior. He blames himself for not taking the bullet.” Tony said.

Then a large rumble was heard from outside.

“Is that who I think it is?”

-

Peter woke up in his bedroom. He looked down to his bandaged torso and cursed. He then proceeded to change into comfy and loose clothing before going out to see Aunt May.   
He walked in to find three kids from school, a merc, and his last blood relative watching Beauty and the Beast.

He felt dizzy, so he went to the protein bars. They had protein, sugar, salt, almost everything your body needs to survive, except water. He was on his third protein bar when MJ   
noticed Peter. She narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing up and about?”

“Uh, just eating.” He replied.

“GO lay down.” MJ ordered.

“I just got up!”

“Go! You’ll make it worse if you continue to strain yourself.” MJ used her harsh eyes to force Peter back to his bed.

“Good job.” May gave a thumbs up to the girl before texting Tony.  
-  
“He’s so cute when he’s sleeping.” Flash hummed.  
“Step away from my Baby Boy.” Deadpool demanded.  
-  
“You guys can pick a room that’s empty.” Tony said.  
-

“You have to give tours?” Ned asked Peter on his third day of rest.

“Yeah.” Peter said. “To welcome the Avengers back into the world, we’re going to give tours of the Tower, and at the end have a Q & A or somethin’ with them all.”

“That’s super cool.” Ned said. “I hope our school goes.”

“Do you think it will last that long?” Peter asked.

“Duh. Everyone would want to go to the Tower. It’s where the Avengers use to live.”

“But now it’s just science.”

“But isn’t a floor dedicated to the Avengers and their old suits and weapons?”

“Yeah…”

“People are gonna come for years.”

“But Mister Stark expects me to be the only Tour Guide!”

“It’ll be fine.” Ned said as Peter freaked out. MJ took a photo so she could draw the face of crisis later.

“You’re evil.” Peter said to Michelle.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” MJ said.

“Mister Stark likes it when you challenge his authority.”

“No way!” Ned exclaimed.

“Like, you have to have good reason and background, but if you are a challenge, he’ll smile about defeating you.”

“I did not need to know that.” MJ muttered.

“How are you all calm?” Flash questioned. “Parker was stabbed!”

“Anyway, where did Wade go?” Peter said.

“He went to unalive someone.” MJ said.

“Wut?” Peter looked alarmed. “He can’t go after them without backup.”

“He’ll be fine, he’s Deadpool.” Ned said.

“You don’t understand.” Peter said as he rushed around the house looking for his mini web shooters and other secret weapons. “He’ll kill them all. He likes to kill. If no one’s there to hold him back, then they’re all as good as dead.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Flash asked.

“We don’t kill.” Peter said. “We protect and save, that’s our deal. If he kills anyone, then he’ll be forced out of New York.” Peter slid on his tenni-shoes. “I’m going after him. See ya later.”

-

“Wade!” Peter said as he approached the mercenary. Deadpool looked shocked to see the normal looking Peter Parker trailing after him. “Wade, you can’t unalive them.”

“They want to hurt you, Petey.” Wade said. “I won’t allow that.”

“Then we’ll do what we always do.” Peter said. “Inflict injuries that will not be life threatening.”

“But-”

“No, Wade. I can’t let you do this. I still want to see you.”

“My Baby Boy finally accepting my feelings?!!” Wade sounded excited.

“As a FRIEND.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“Shush.” Peter groaned as they continued to walk. “By the way, where are we going?”

“Well, you’re needed in 3 days, so I was hoping to find some creepers creeping around, but I got nothing. You’d think they’d have you on surveillance.”

“Then should I lure them out?” Peter asked. “I’ll go be a lamb.” Peter jumped off the building and walked around the streets like a very naive and open person.

“He looks like a meal, hot and fresh, ready to serve.”

-

“That worked too well.” Peter thought as he was quickly shot and gagged within an hour of walking around, going into little shops, and smiling like a little flower. He woke up during transit, apparently, because he was in a van. He looked up to see a suit driving the van, great. The spider spat out the gag, it didn’t taste good. Peter wiggled out of his ziptie, he was very underestimated, cue pat on back. 

Peter crept quietly towards the driver. There wasn’t any traffic near them, so he pulled a risk. He took his webs, made them into a little rope, and then used his right hand to shoot out webs to fasten the driver’s hands to the steering wheel. He used his rope to shut up the suit. The van went wild, going back and forth on the road. Peter was about to leave when the man deliberately crashed the car. Peter could feel his spidey-sense warning him about it, but he couldn’t escape in time. He blacked out.

=

Peter woke up to a white room. He saw that everything was being monitored, so he quickly realized he was in a hospital. He sat up slowly, looking around the room. 4 normal humans, and one immortal were sleeping in the seats. He chuckled softly. He looked around for his phone, only finding May’s. He pressed the home button, seeing the time and date… He was asleep for 3 days, it was Friday. He had a small freak out.

That’s when MJ woke up. “Lay back down, loser.” She ordered. 

“I feel fine.”

“The van was totalled, Pete.” MJ said. “You broke a lot of bones, so just lay down. I get your have speedy healing, but no, lay your ass down.”

“My ass is down.”

“And don’t move.” Mj said. “And relax, at least for a little longer.”

“Fine.”

-

“I can be released!” Peter grinned. “All my bones are mended, and I’ll only have a couple bruises for a little while. But I have really good pain meds, so I’ll be fine.”

“Are you staying home or going somewhere else?” May asked.

“I need to go to the compound.” Peter announced. “But I will go to our home first.”

“I was thinking coleslaw and fried chicken.” May said. 

“And mac and cheese.” Ned added.

“And biscuits.” MJ said.

“And pointy forks.” Wade said.

“KFC?” Flash asked.

“Yep!” May said.

“Why are you all still here?” Peter asked.

“We have nothing better to do.” MJ said.

-

“Hey, Happy, can you pick me up?”

“Sure, kid.”

-  
“Peter and Happy have arrived.” FRIDAY announced to the compound.

“Who’s this Peter?” Thor asked.

“Intern.” Tony said.

“Son.” Pepper said.

“He’s not my son.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“He’s not. He’s just someone that I hang around with.”

“Well, if we get specific,” Pepper said. “Peter has more of a dad roll when he deals with you personally. Especially when you don’t want to get out of bed.”

“Is he like Tony?” Bruce asked.

“No.” most of the Avengers said.

“You’ve met him?”

“He seems like a good kid.” Steve said. “He has enhanced healing, so he’s usually getting hurt and being reckless, but he’s good.”

“Was he experimented on?” Bruce sounded horrified.

“No, not at all.” Tony said seriously. “He was just unlucky.”

“But it’s not a bad power.” Natasha said. 

“I mean, bullet wounds being healed overnight is pretty cool.” Clint said.

“That’s fast.” Bruce said.

“He sounds like an interesting mortal.” Loki mused.

“You will stay away from him.” Tony said, going IronDad. “He has enough to deal with.”

“What can one mortal be so busy with?”

“He’s a full time intern at the tower.” Pepper said.

“Works with me and has his own projects.” Tony added.

“Goes to school, though it’s now summer.”

“Stays here to work on stuff with Shuri.”

“Will soon be the Tour Guide.”

“Patrols with Wade.”

“And cooking.”

“He’s a good kid.” Rhodey summed up. 

“How long have you known him?” Thor asked Rhodey.

“I guess around 8 months. He used to talk a lot more though.”

“Right?” Tony nodded. “I think he ran out of things to talk about.”

“That’s impossible, Mister Stark.” Peter’s voice chimed in. The Avengers looked over to the kitchen, to see it being ransacked by a teen that had a couple bruises here and there.

“Why you so beat up?” Stark asked.

“Got into a car crash.” The kid said, as if it was nothing.

“Why didn’t I get a notification.”

“I wasn’t on patrol.”

“But wasn’t a target placed on your back?” 

“That’s why the accident was caused.” Peter said, again, like it was normal.

“How do the other guys look?” Tony grinned.

“Well, I blacked out, but so did the other guy, so he’s put away. Wade tracked down hoodie guy, so now it’s all good. Problem resolved.” Peter sat down at the table with a bag   
of chips as Happy came in. 

“Your kid is stupid.” Happy said to Tony.

“He’s not stupid, just reckless.” Tony said.

“I am not reckless.” PEter argued.

“You can’t say that, Mister I got 11 Broken Bones.” Happy said.

“11?!!!!!” Pepper yelped.

“All good now, Miss. Potts.” Peter assured.

“Meaning he’s on a lot of medication.” Happy said.

“That’s more than last time…” Tony murmured. “What were you in?”

“A classic white van.” Peter informed.

“... DId you let the suit guy kidnap you?”

“I don’t know, did I?”

“You purposely got kidnaped so you could take down the suit guy!”

“It’s worked, didn’t it?” Peter said.

“Maybe you are stupid.” Tony muttered.

“If I’m stupid, then you’re a simpleton.”

“I would be stupid if you were stupid.”

“Would you?”

“Uh, yes.”

“I don’t know, Mister Stark.”

“Pep, I would be considered stupid if Pete was, right?” Tony turned to the blonde.

“I mean, maybe.” Pepper said.

“Hah.” Peter gloated.

“You little brat!” Tony said.

“At least I have a reason, unlike you!”

“If you call me a Man Child-”

“You said it, not me.”

“I am not a Man Child!”

“Ah, right, just an Annoying Adult.”

“I am not annoying.”

“If you keep lying to yourself-”

“I am not-”

“You are.”

“You are such a pain in the ass-”

“LANGUAGE!” Peter said, before Steve could, leaving the table in a fit of laughter.

“I can cuss because I know Wade does.”

“So now you want to be like Wade.” Peter smirked. “Didn’t think you would ever want to be like him.”

“And May will find out.” Happy buzzed in.

“Not if I don’t tell.” Tony said.

“She would still find out.” Peter said. “She’s just that good.”

“You just suck at keeping your mouth shut.” 

“I can keep secrets!”

“Not really.”

“You know I can, so that’s a false statement.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” Tony said.

“So, truce?”

“Truce.” Tony nodded, turning his attention back to the table. 

“So, that’s Mister Banner, Mister Thor, and Mister Loki.” Peter said. “When did they return.”

“Almost a week ago.” Tony said.

“You didn’t tell me?!”

“You were recovering.”

“But it’s Dr. Banner, he’s so cool. He’s a genius!”

“I’m right here.” Bruce said.

“I know, it’s an honor to be near an amazing scientist.” Peter said.

“How come it isn’t an honor to sit next to me?” Tony asked.

“You’re just a Stark, he’s a Banner.”

“Stark’s are amazing!”

“But Mister Banner has done more research with Gamma Ra-”

“I don’t accept this.” Tony said. “You should appreciate me more.”

“Why? You’re just so bland now.”

“Okay, I am not bland.”

“But you are.”

“I have saved the Earth before.”

“But now you have trouble running down a hallway.”

“Are you saying I’m old-”

“You are not going to fight about your ages again.” Pepper said. “We have a whole table of people to talk to.”

“Do you fight a lot?” Clint asked.

“Only after we haven’t seen one another for a while.” Peter informed.

“Why don’t you feel normal?” Loki asked.

“Cause I’m special, don’t you know?”

“Special my ass-” Tony said.

“Language!” Steve said.

“Do you live here?” Thor asked.

“Only for the summer.” Peter answered. “Then I’m back at May’s.”

“Who’s this May?”

“My aunt.”

“The one who threatened to scream?” Scott asked.

“What?” Peter questioned.

“Yes.” Tony answered.

“When did she say that?”

“When you were passed out after getting stabbed.”

“Ah.”

“How often do you get hurt?” Pepper asked.

“Next question!” Peter said.

“Can you fight?” Natasha asked.

“Enough to take down bullies!” Peter confirmed.

“Though you usually don’t fight back and just say ‘they haven’t sorted out their life yet’ each time.” Happy said.

“At least I heal quickly!”

“Anyway, you know everyone here through the news, stories, your nerdy obsessions, and all that,” Rhodey began, “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“I’ve already met you all before well, not Mister Thor, Loki, or Banner, but everyone else I’ve met before.” Peter said.

“What?” Bucky questioned.

“Actually, I met Mister Stark and Mister Rhodes before I met the rest of you all, but that’s besides the point.”

“What?” Tony questioned. “I’m pretty sure we only met then.”

“Incorrect.” Peter grinned. “I met you a loooooooooooong time ago.”

“I would’ve remembered meeting an idiotic kid like you.”

“But your memory, Mister Stark, it’s getting lost in your old age.”

“We already said no to age fights!” Pepper said.

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” Peter grinned.

“When did I meet you?” Tony mumbled.

“You’ll never know.” Peter chuckled.

“No, I wanna know.”

“Man Child.”

“I am not a man child!”

“Uh-”

“Anyway, have you gotten anything for the tour ready?” Pepper asked.

“I think I can wing it.” Peter said.

“Wing it?” Tony rolled his eyes. “Stark’s don’t wing it.”

“Then what have you done for the past century?”

“I am not that old!”

“Anywho,” Pepper said dramatically, “I got the pamphlets printed off, the badges and your hat are ready, and we have gotten many replied back to our Tours. Avenger’s tour tomorrow, SHIELD on Sunday, The Defender’s on Tuesday, a group of professors on Wednesday, and then later that day you’re showing some of our new interns around too.”

“Awe, isn’t that nice.” Peter said sarcastically.

“Thanks, dear.”

“Anything for you, Miss. Potts.”

“So now you give sass to me too, eh.” Pepper said. 

-

“PeTeR!” Gemma called. She was wearing a nice purple blouse, looking stunning as she walked across the lobby, her cocoa skin giving her a youthful appearance. Gemma was a college intern, who was practically Pepper’s personal intern, but worked more with other workers instead. “I got your little hat.” Gemma placed the neon cap on Peter’s head. It said ‘TOUR GUIDE: Peter Parker.’

“Thanks.” Peter said shortly.

“Don’t be that way. I’m sure you’ll wake up the 22nd floor.”

“That’s not what I want.”

“Anyway, Peter, here’s the badges. The Avenger’s are supposed to wear them for today.” Gemma said, handing the bright badges to him. “And I wish you luck. Floor 3 and 5 are having a robot battle on floor 4, and 2 and 6 are cheering them on.”

“Great.” Peter sighed before he looked to the large group coming into the lobby. The workers all looked to see the entire Avenger’s plus Loki, Happy, and Pepper walk in. They were a large and strong presence. “Welcome to Stark Tower.” Peter put on his best smile. Happy snorted, the rest wanted to hug the teen. “You must all wear these.” He handed out the neon badges. 

“I don’t need to.” Tony said.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I was instructed to give a badge to every Avenger and guest.” Peter said, shoving the badge in Tony’s hand. The team laughed as Tony put on the bright pink badge on top of his expensive suit.

“You little shit-”

“Language!” Steve shouted.

“You little bug.” Tony said, getting a glare from Peter. Spiders are arachnids, not insects.

“For today you can only go where I go.” Peter announced. “If you try to go to another floor, FRIDAY will alert me and you’ll be stuck in the elevator.”

“I’m sure that I can leave whenever I want.” Tony said.

“FRIDAY is placed under KINDERGARTEN PROTOCOL. It overrides all other protocols.” 

“I didn’t make that.” Tony said.

“I know, I did.” Peter grinned. 

“When?”

“Last night.” Peter said shortly. “If you look to you left, you’ll see our lovely receptionists. The first one is Jennavieve, then it’s Jared, Holly, and Stephen. They all graduated from MIT, Anthony Stark’s original college.”

“He called you by your real name.” Clint chuckled softly.

“Now, please, get into the elevator calmly.” Peter said. The Avengers rushed into the elevator, though most blamed it on Clint. When Peter stepped foot in it, the elevator immediately rose to the fourth floor. “Today there is a robot battle going on between Kelly and Levi.” He had the Avenger’s file off. They arrived on a track overlooking a large fighting ring with many scientists outside of it. “Kelly is the head of the third floor, and Levi is the head of the fifth floor. Greta from the second floor, and Barry from the sixth floor have brought their teams to watch the battle.”

The team watched a large robot and a small robot battle it out. When it seemed like all hope was lost for the small robot, it grew into a large robot that struck the other. Boos and loud whistles were heard as the battle was over. 

“Who won?” Wanda asked.

“Kelly. Their nanotech surprised the fifth floor.” Peter answered. “So now the third floor has donut privileges.”

“Donut privileges?” Clint questioned.

“Just wait.” Peter grinned. With in moments the winning robot was throwing the losing robot to the side, and starting going into circles. Tony laughed, and so did the others.

“I didn’t know this was a thing.” Tony cackled.

“It started a few weeks ago.” Peter informed. “It’s now like a ritual.”

“But why?” Scott asked.

“We don’t question it.” Peter smiled, showing them to the elevator once more. The elevator went to the tenth floor. They loaded off. “This is the floor headed by Connor. He graduated from Harvard, then went to MIT, then to Harvard, then back to MIT. He has a bright mind that nothing seems to fill.” Peter commented as they walked around a large lab that seemed to be very messy. “Right now he’s working on regeneration, healing limbs, and injuries.”

“Petey!” a middle aged man jumped out of a pile of clothes. “I got a break through.”

“Good for you, Connor!” Peter smiled and waved as the scientist starting working again.

“Why did he jump out from a pile of clothes?” Natasha asked.

“It’s where he thinks.” Peter said as if it was a regular thing, which it was. They went on the elevator again, going to floor 19. The were amazed when they came off. It was a wonderland. “This is where the apps get made.”

“Apps?” Tony questioned, getting an eye roll from Pepper.

“The apps you signed off on.” Pepper said. “You know, to be better than Candy Crush.”

“Hmm, I don’t seem to recall.”

“Anywho,” Peter said. “They’re working on a whole store to install in the Stark Phones.” They filed onto the elevator, jumping to the 40th floor. “And this is the food court.”

“I’m just wondering, can we eat?” Thor asked.

“Go ahead, Mister Thor.” Peter said.

And then they went to the 50th floor. “I think you’ll love this one.” Peter said. “This is the display of all old Avenger costumes, weapons, and devices.” They all laughed at one another’s old equipment.

“Hey, is this what that one kid wore originally?” Rhodey asked as he pointed to the pajamas hanging up. Peter wanted to cry, seeing how sad the costume looked.

“Yeah, pretty bad, huh.” Tony said.

“Have you heard from him?” Steve asked. “He was pulled into the war, is he okay?”

“He’s doing just fine.” Tony smirked.

“Does that mean you know him?” Scott asked.

“Of course I know his identity.” Tony scoffed. Happy snorted. 

“Who is it?” Sam asked. “He knows who we are, who is he?”

“He’ll come out one day.”

“I haven’t heard much about him.” Clint mused. “Is he still alive?”

“Yes, yes he is.” Tony sighed. “He’s just been dealing with his real job, so he’s been a little busy.”

“Sounds like you’re close.” Pepper said.

“I did make him his new suit.”

“This suit looks pretty shredded, though.” Natasha said as she inspected the pajamas. “Was he in an accident?”

“Something like that.” Tony grumbled. 

“Let’s move on.” Peter announced. “To the Common room.”

-

“Thanks for the Tour.” Pepper said.

“I’m just glad I didn’t have to show every floor.” Peter grimaced. “Especially since levels 51-70 are all off limits to normal guests, I’m glad that the manufacturing facilities are   
25-38.”

“Now, can you turn off the protocol?” Tony asked. “I want to go to my room.”

“Mmm, nah.”

“Peter-”

“I finally have authority, I’m gonna abuse it!” Peter declared, sitting down.

“I don’t want to stay here.” Tony whined.

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“You help me reveal me when I ask.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“FRIDAY, end Tour.”

“Certainly, Peter.” FRIDAY said.

“She’s here too?” Bruce questioned.

“So is Karen.” Peter grinned.

“She is?” Tony questioned.

“Yes, I am.” Karen said.

“Since when?”

“Ever.”

“Why does your AI seem more human and friendly?” Tony asked Peter.

“We’re best of friends.” Peter said. “She talks to me, I talk to her. I have a bad day, she makes me laugh. I give her sass, she gives me sass. It’s a healthy relationship.”

“I talk to FRI all the time.”

“You ordered me to be more robotic, sir.” FRIDAY said.

“It’s not fair.” Tony muttered before he took off the neon badge and went up to his room.

“Can we go to our rooms?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, just make a pile of your badges, please.” Peter said.

“Sure.”

-

Peter sat in his room. It was a simple room because he never really stayed here. Over the summer he’s been staying at the compound, but before that he would always be at the Tower after school and on weekends. By the end of the night he would be out patrolling and he would just drop in at May’s, then sleep, then go to school. It was a routine. He didn’t have time to enjoy the room he was given. But the compound, his room in the compound was geeky. He never wanted MJ to see because she would just make him being a nerd even worse.

Peter rolled around on his bed before he got up and went to Tony’s personal lab. He arrived to see IronMan messing around with his suit. “Yo!” Peter said.

“Heyo, kiddo.” Tony said. “Did you want to go out on patrol?”

“Yeah. I feel like I need to.”

“I just fixed the hole from the stab wound.”

“Thanks, Mister Stark.”

“And the AI, Karen, as you call her, she is actually a good conversation partner.”

“I told you.”

“Have fun, kid.” Tony handed over the Spiderman suit. “Queens misses their friendly neighborhood spiderman!”

“I miss him too.” Peter smiled as he slipped on the suit. He then went to the roof, where he jumped off. Because some of the floors have glass panels that can see out, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Scott freaked out when they saw something fall. 

“What the hell?!” Bucky swore.

“Language!” Steve said.

“Was that Spidey?” Sam asked.

“There he goes.” Scott pointed to the webbing spider as Peter started jumping around buildings. 

“Does that mean we just missed our chance to figure out his identity?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam said.

-

The next morning came. Peter was in Nick Fury’s office with a kind and polite smile on. They were drinking tea and talking about threats. “So,” Peter set down is cup. “The Defender’s are doing good, X-Men want to go on a mission, Deadpool wants to be allowed to unalive people, Coulson wants to span his team, and the Avengers want to come back into the world.”

“That sums it up, yes.” Fury nodded.

“So you and Coulson are coming for a tour today?”

“Yes. Coulson and I are coming for a brief tour. Though we mostly just want to look at their old equipment and have a Q & A with them.”

“I can arrange that.” Peter nodded. 

“Tea, 8:30 next week?” Fury asked.

“I can make that, yes.” Peter nodded.

“Now, then, the discussion on Spiderman.”

“Yes.”

“You’re starting to disappear. Many agents have become concerned that you are retiring.”

“I’m not. I’ve just been at the compound all summer.”

“Yes, I know, but they don’t.”

“Anything else about little ol’ me?” Peter asked.

“The X-Men want to go on a mission with you. They refuse to work with anyone else.”

“When?”

“Next week, Friday till Sunday.”

“And then when I come back we have tea.”

“Correct.”

“I think that works.” Peter said, pulling out his callender on his phone. “Thursday night I’m with my friends.”

“I’ll have one of my agents pick you up at 7:30 that morning.”

“You know MJ’s address?”

“In your file.”

“Okay, that’s just a paper file, right?”

“Correct, it’s not in the database.” Fury said.

“Okay.” Peter nodded. “When did you want your tour?”

“Now, I guess.” Fury stood up after setting his tea cup down gently. “Coulson will meet us down there with a couple of his agents.”

“Which ones?”

“Just Fitz, Johnson, and May. The others are busy.”

“And the agents don’t know Spidey, right?” Peter asked. “Just Coulson.”

“Correct. Only I, Coulson, Stark, Vision, Hogan, Leed, Parker, and Jones knows who you really are. To everyone else you’re just a polite intern that is very, very special.” 

“The Avengers and Pepper know I can heal fast, by the way.”

“Yeah, I heard from Stark.” Fury commented as they walked down, seeing a group of adults.

“Peter.” Coulson greeted. “How’s Stark?”

“Good.” Peter answered.

“Who is he?” Leo Fitz asked.

“Peter Parker, personal intern of Tony Stark.” Nick said. “Basically, makes sure Stark’s does something with his day.”

“But Stark’s a superhero…” Daisy Johnson said.

“Mister Stark does not like getting up in the mornings, or going to meetings, or signing paperwork, or really doing anything but work with science and machines.” Peter listed.

“I heard a rumor that you live at the compound.” Fitz said.

“And?”

“Nothing…”

“Coulson, I think Mister Stark and Mister Banner will be delighted to see you again.” Peter said.

“Banner? Bruce Banner?” Coulson questioned. “He’s MIA.”

“He came back almost a week ago.” Peter informed. “Along with Mister Thor and Mister Loki.”

“You didn’t tell me that.” Nick said.

“Did you ask?” Peter smirked towards the SHIELD head.

“I can see why Stark calls you a twerp.”

“I can see why he does too.”

“Where are we going?” Melinda May asked.

“Stark Tower.” Peter informed. “To get the Avengers wanted to the world again, we’re giving tours. Yesterday I gave a tour of the tower to them, today’s it’s for you. Though we’ll only see Floor 50 and 59.”

“What’s floor 50 and 59?” Fitz asked.

“Avenger stuff.” Peter said simply as they loaded into a van. It took off, the conversation kept going.

“How’s work been?” Coulson asked.

“A little slow.” Peter answered. “I keep ending up passed out, so that’s not great.”

“I heard about the Ross incident.” Coulson said. “Paid off, and all.”

“I think it’s great that I got paid even though I couldn’t talk about it anyway.”

“Paid off?” May questioned.

“By the government.”

“??”

“Ross shot me during the Accords meeting.”

“...”

“That was about 2 weeks ago.”

“What about the other incidents?” Coulson asked.

“He got stabbed a week ago.” Fury informed.

“Then I got into a car accident after I woke up.” Peter laughed nervously.

“You look good, though.” Johnson said.

“Pretty cool, huh.” Peter grinned. “Fury, since I was going to tell the Avenger’s next week, do you think I can tell these three?”

“Maybe.” Fury answered.

“They can keep secrets.” Coulson said. “Just remember, kids, if you expose him, tell anyone else, including other agents, you put others at risk.”

“Secret? I can keep a secret.” the agents said.

“I’m Spiderman.” Peter grinned. “And the Avenger’s except Mister Stark don’t know.”

“That’s a big secret.”

“I’m telling them next week, but I’m trying to let other people I can trust know too.” Peter said. “The Defender’s are coming in a couple days, so I’m telling them. The X-Men   
asked for me on a mission, so I’m gonna tell them too.”

“You’re a kid.” May said.

“Almost 16.” Peter said. “Practically an adult.”

“Because he’s so young, he’s not made an official Avenger yet.” Fury supplied. “Although he turned down the offer a couple months ago.”

“I need to stick with the little guy.” Peter pouted.

“Though you living at the compound isn’t helping you with that.” 

“Okay, I get it.”

“And having Deadpool scare criminals is making other small time heroes question SHIELD.”

“Good thing Summer is just a month away from ending.” Peter grinned as they stopped in front of Stark Tower. They filed out, ending up in the lobby. Gemma handed Peter his cap, and handed him badges. “Welcome to Stark Towers.” He passed out the bright badges. Fury didn’t take one. “Mister Fury, you are all required to wear them. If you don’t the elevator locks down.”

“I don’t do neon.” Fury said.

“Too bad.”

“I can override the system.”

“You can’t. I made the protocol.” Peter said. Nick closed his mouth and took a badge. “So, KINDERGARTEN PROTOCOL is now in place.” Peter informed. “You can’t leave any floor that I am on. On your left you’ll see our lovely receptionists, Jennavieve, Jared, Holly, and Stephen. They’re amazing.” They went on the elevator. “We’re skipping the boring parts, going straight to Floor 50. It’s the showcase of the old Avenger equipment, suits, and other devices.”

The 5 others stepped out to see the cases. “This is your old suit?” Johnson asked, pointing to the pajamas.

“The original.” Peter confirmed. “Even the goggles still work.”

“What did the goggles do?” Fitz asked.

“I have enhanced senses, so they helped me focus.”

“Why red?” May asked. “And blue?”

“It just sort of happened, I guess.” Peter said. “Man, I thought you’d be more interested in other things. I regret coming here.”

“We all have to start from somewhere.” Fury said. “You just started from a very low place.”

“Ah, thanks.” Peter said sarcastically. “Anyway, up to the Q & A room.”

-

“Whoa.” Johnson said.

“Yeah.” May awed.

“I haven’t seen so many heroes in one place.” Fitz said.

“So, what does SHIELD wanna ask us?” Tony asked as they sat down. Peter grinned from the sidelines, making faces at Sam and Bucky. They made faces back, getting   
disapproving looks from Steve.

“Are the Avenger’s living here or at the compound?” Coulson.

“Compound.” Rhodey answered. “We’re only here to get back into the world.”

“What do you think about Spiderman?” Fitz asked.

“Good kid.” Tony said very quickly.

“Seems young.” Steve said.

“Talks a lot while fighting.” Clint supplied.

“Was able to hold my metal arm like it was nothing.” Bucky added.

“He held up at the airport pretty well until I threw him.” Scott said.

“Threw him?” Natasha questioned.

“I was in my giant form, and he was moving fast, so stuff happened.”

“What’s the one food you all can agree on?” Johnson asked.

“Pizza.” Tony said. “Everything else we can’t agree on.”

“Pancakes, though.” Clint added.

“I guess we agree about that too.”

“But the toppings change.” Wanda said.

“I can’t eat.” Vision said.

“...”

“What’s the weirdest thing you’ve done as a group?” May asked.

“Prank Wars.” Clint said.

“Fight aliens.” Steve said.

“Live together.” Natasha deadpanned.

“It’s not that bad.” Scott said.

“Your room isn’t next to a birds.”

“I’m not that bad!” Clint said.

“You climb around in the vents.”

“Just think if Spidey lived there,” Clint began, “he’d probably crawl on the walls and ceilings.”

“If you knew…” Tony chuckled, the agents too.

“Who’s physically the strongest?” Johnson asked.

“I’m out.” Tony said.

“Not I.” Clint said.

“Me neither.” Sam said.

“Probably Steve or Bucky.” Natasha said.

“What about Spiderman?” Fury asked.

“We haven’t met him yet, officially.” Steve said. “So we don’t know.”

“Then between you two, who’s stronger?” Coulson asked Bucky and Steve.

“Me.” Steve answered.

“Only by a couple pounds though.” Bucky said. “But now that I think about it, since Spidey stopped my arm, he’s stronger than me, so he might be stronger than you.” At that,   
Tony had a proud smile on, and Peter was trying not to blush.

“What are your thoughts on enhanced individuals?” Fitz asked.

“As long as they’re not killing or causing problems I’m not going to talk bad about them.” Steve said.

“I think they’re cool.” Clint said. “Though normies like me are welcomed.”

“We have our own little enhanced individual.” Tony cooed towards Peter.

“Yeah… we heard.” Fitz said.

“You told them but I only learned a while back!” Rhodey chuckled. “Not fair, kid.”

“Fury and Coulson already knew, so why not?” Peter lightly chuckled.

“Do you like living together?” May asked.

The Avengers were about to answer, but Tony hushed them. “Okay, I speak for all of us.” He paused, creating a bored and lazy look. “It’s meh.”

“Wow, good to know you love us.” Clint laughed.

“Who cooks?” Coulson asked. “I know most of you aren’t allowed to otherwise, explosions, you know, so who?” the Avengers all looked over to Peter on the sidelines.

“So you do live at the compound.” Fitz whispered, getting a small giggle from Peter. They awed at the adorableness. 

“Any more questions?” Iron Man asked.

“I think we’re good.” Fury said. “Pete, lead us out?”

“Nah.” Peter grinned. “I’m sure you can stay a little longer.”

“Kid, he’ll hurt you.” Tony said.

“What do you suppose we do, then?” Fury asked. The others were surprised that the head of SHIELD was talking to a teen.

“I heard that you can bake cakes.” Peter grinned.

“I do make a killer strawberry shortcake.” Fury nodded. “Why?”

“You tried to hide it from me!” Peter said. “I could have had cake all those tea meetings ago.”

“Tea meetings?” Coulson choked.

“I knew a teenager like you would expect something.” Fury said, eyes lining up with Peter’s.

“You’ll make me one, won’t ‘cha?” Peter asked. 

“I rather have this discussion at a different time.”

“Come on, Nicholas, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Nicholas?” Coulson questioned softly, realizing that something was about to go down. Peter would never use Fury’s real first name, at least, not since ‘then’. “Shit.” he said.

“Language!” Steve said.

“You can’t make me bake, Peter.” Fury said.

“Wanna bet?” Peter asked.

“You were nicer a year ago.” Fury frowned.

“You mean ‘naive’?” Peter asked, putting up his bunny fingers.

“Nick, he’s gonna go all out.” Coulson whispered, making the agents and Avengers question what was happening.

“I’m prepared.” Nick pulls out a dart gun. “Enough to knock him out.”

“Are you sure? Last time we had to use two.”

“I had Cho consult with this one.”

“What does our doctor have to do with this?” Tony asked.

“You should know about his special case, Stark.” Fury responded. “It’s hard to knock him out.”

“Man, let’s go.” Peter said, eyes turning serious, his wrists ready to shoot webs if needed.

“Looks, Peter, we can talk this out.” Fury said.

“Just bake me a cake.” Peter whined. 

“Why is Fury scared of Peter?” Scott asked. He’d gotten to know the sweet boy. When he’s not arguing with Tony, he’s sweet and talks about nerdy things. 

“Why is Fury afraid of him?” Steve asked.

“Peter is very… strong and unique.”

“So is Fury.” Clint said.

“Truthfully… I didn’t even know Peter knew One Eye until you all did.”

“But Fury and Coulson seem wary of him right now.” Natasha said. 

“Nick, just bake him a cake or it’s going to be the Goblin Incident all over again.” Coulson said.

“I don’t want to bake, he’ll force me to do it again and again!” Fury said.

“Nicholas Joseph, just go into the kitchen.” Peter tried to coax.

“Joseph?” Sam wanted to laugh.

“Stand down, Parker.” Fury said. “Coulson, help.”

“I can’t fight him.” Coulson said. “He’s too strong.”

“Maybe I can-” Johnson got cut off by a ‘no’ by Coulson.

“I got one shot, Coulson, keep him busy.” Fury ordered.

“You think I can cause a distraction? He’s literally listening in on our conversation.”

“Do it.”

“Fine.” Coulson grumbled. He started going towards Peter.

“Think carefully, Phillip.” Peter said, making Coulson falter.

“Go on, soldier.” Fury ordered.

“I don’t wanna be on his bad side!” Coulson said, stepping away.

“SO,” Fury and Peter were the only ones not on the sidelines. “I see it’s come to this.” Nick aimed his dart gun at Peter.

“You think you can hit me?” Peter asked, walking up to Fury slowly. Seconds pass and suddenly Fury’s down. The dart gun went off, landing in Tony’s arm. Tony went down   
immediately, and Fury was on the ground with a smug Peter on top. “Bake me a cake, Mister Director.”

“I’m gonna get you one day.” Nick grumbled as he got up. “But today, I win because Stark went down. Good job, Peter.”

“Isn’t it nice for it to be so… ego less free?” Peter grinned. “On an unrelated note, will Mister Stark wake up?”

“For you it would be an hour, so maybe a day for him.”

“I gotta apologize when he wakes up.” Peter murmured.

“C’mon, where’s the kitchen?” Fury asked, pulling Peter into his shoulder. 

“Floor 56.” Peter said. “Tour Group, come on!” The agents and Coulson followed.  
-

“Fury looked scared, I’m all for it.” Sam grinned.

“But he looked so innocent.” Wanda frowned.

“Peter is very innocent in many ways.” Vision said. “But not when it comes to pain.”

“Should we head up to the kitchen?” Clint asked. “I want to see Fury bake.”

“What do we do with Tony?” Steve asked.

“You’re strong, carry him.” Sam said.

“...”

-

“Thank you, Fury.” Peter giggled as he ate a slice of cake. “Make it when I come back next week.”

“Only because you’re teaming up with Logan.” Fury said.

“Awe, you do care!”

“What is this?” Clint asked as they watched the interactions between the SHIELD head and Peter Parker.

“So, you all know now.” Coulson said. “Nick found him out about a year ago, and tried to recruit him. Peter said no, and suddenly he was coming in to check on other groups like   
a mom. He and Fury meet up every week and discuss developments. I just never realized they drank tea.”

“How did Tones find him?” Rhodey asked.

“A little nudge from Nick.”

“That makes sense.” Steve murmured.

“Is he really strong?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, though he tries to hide it.” Coulson said. “He’s afraid to use his true power. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone ‘cause he knows how it feels.”

“Fury looks almost nice when he’s talking to the kid.” Bucky said. “FRI, is it recording?”

“It is, sir.” FRIDAY said.

“What was that?” Fitz questioned.

“Oh, you don’t know.” Clint looked smug, going into detail about how superior FRIDAY was to anyone else.

-

“What happened?” Tony sat up and yelled. He looked around to see that he was in his bed. He sighed before he got up. Seriously, he slept in his new suit. Now it’s wrinkly. He walked out to the elevator, asking FRIDAY, “Where is everyone?”

“They are on Floor 56 because it is Dinner time.” The AI answered.

“Okay, take me there.”

-

“It’s Monday?!”

-  
“Welcome to the Stark Tower.” Peter smiled towards a small group of people. Before him were the Defenders. Danny Rand, Jessica Jones, Matt Murdock, and Luke Cage. Matt brought along Karen and Foggy, while Danny brought Colleen. And for some reason, Wade Wilson joined, but still had his suit on. “Please put these on.” He passed out the badges. 

“Can we trust him?” Jessica asked Matt.

“Yeah.” Matt said. “When we get higher up you’ll learn why.”

“To your left you’ll see our wonderful receptionists, Jennavieve, Jared, Holly, and Stephen. Though, Jared’s out sick, he’s still a great employee.” Peter said. They reached the   
elevator. “I won’t bore you with sciencey stuff, so we’ll just go up to Floor 23. Right now they’re having acid battles.”

“What’s an acid battle? Drugs?” Foggy asked as they stepped out.

“They’re testing the strengths of the new acids they made.” Peter said. “It’s quite fun to look.” They saw different acids eat different materials.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Luke asked.

“Reason why they’re only allowed to use a small amount in the battles.”

“What do they win?” Danny asked.

“Just a little pay raise.” Peter grinned as they went back to the elevator. “Do you want to look at old gear? Yeah? Okay.”

“We didn’t say anything-” Karen was confused.

“Let it go.” Matt said.

“This is all the old equipment.” Peter announced. “And where I’ll expose myself.”

“Go ahead and tell them, Petey.” Wade said.

“Okay, why is Deadpool here?” Luke asked. “Doesn’t he kill?”

“I’m on a no kill streak!” Wade argued. “I made a deal.”

“Okay, so Wade and Matt know, but I’m Spiderman.” Peter said. “And you’re here to learn more about the Avengers, the top team.”

“You’re Spiderman?” Danny asked. “He’s a lot older.”

“Why do you say that?” Peter asked.

“He recovers from injuries too fast.”

“Healing.” Peter smiled. “It works wonders. Would you believe me if I told you within the past month I’ve been stabbed once, shot twice, and in a car accident?”

“I can testify.” Wade chimed in. 

“You’re like 12.” Luke said.

“Almost 16.” Peter almost pouted.

“A kid.” Jessica said.

“Now, load into the elevator. You get to ask the Avenger’s questions.” Peter said. “Also, they don’t know about me. Except Mr. Stark does, But just don’t mention it to anybody.”  
-  
“Are you going to have another war?” Danny asked.

“Not within our team, no.” Tony answered. 

“How does it feel living with an ex-villain god, and an egotistical man?” Colleen asked.

“It’s normal now.” Steve said. Almost too afraid to question what his life had become.

But life would be fine. It’s not like a purple alien would show up or anything.


End file.
